Shinobimonogatari
by AndyBurgundy
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1 - Hitagi Crab

Chapter 1 Hitagi Crab

 **Yo!**

 **Ok, enough of that.**

 **To start things off, I'm relatively new to writing fanfiction.**

 **However, i have read my fair share.**

 **So, to start off on** _ **writing**_ **one, i decided to revolve it around my favorite anime series!**

 **Naruto!**

 **And**

 **(To a lesser extent)**

 **Bakemonogatari!**

 **To conclude, remember, I am but a novice, so i would appreciate** _ **constructive**_ **criticism.**

 **Anything else is fine as well.**

 **Just don't curse me and anyone else.**

 **Oh!**

 **And this fanfic will be similar to**

 **No End by Nature 11**

 **But don't worry!**

 **I will eventually branch out.**

 **It might take some time, but it will happen.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **!IMPORTANT!**

 **The starting 'Italic' is just a prologue.**

 _Bakemonogatari_ _-_ **Naruto's POV.  
**

Bakemonogatari- **Third person view.**

"Bakemonogatari"- **Dialogue delivery.**

 _'Bakemonogatari'-_ **Thought delivery.**

 **Time of Update: Saturday, June 4**

 **Current amount of words: 6,250+**

 **Edited: Thursday, July 27 [Fixed Minor Errors.]**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own shit.**

 **A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.**

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **prologue**_

 _"DAMN YOU, NAMIKAZE NARUTO"_

Immortality.

Death Immunity.

Deathless.

Endless/Eternal/Everlasting Life.

Eternal Youth.

Different words, yet the same meaning.

 _"I CURSE YOU FOR ALL ETERNITY, NAMIKAZE!"_

Throughout Human History, mankind has sought of a way to achieve eternal life.

To transcend past their very biological barriers.

 _"MAY YOU WATCH YOUR LOVE ONES DIE BEFORE YOUR VERY EYES!"_

Even going far as to make the quest for the unattainable their entire life's' mission. Be it through means that goes beyond Human Knowledge and Boundaries.

The most known way to achieve such an ability would be through leaving a 'mark' in History.

Remembrance.

 _"MAY YOU FALL INTO THE DEEPEST DESPAIR IMAGINABLE."_

Being known to a degree where your very presence shocked Earth's very foundation.

A Dictator known for catalyzing 'Humanity's Bloodiest War.'

Despite his soul no longer residing in the 'mortal plane', his 'life' shall remain everlasting till the dawn of time.

Despite not being the 'Immortality' we as a species have come to know, this 'form' is by far, the easiest way a mortal can achieve such an ability.

Yet, in a world with a population of over 7 billion people atoned just like you, could it truly be the easiest way?

So, tell me...

 _"MAY YOU WALK FOREVER ON THIS EARTH UNTIL THE END OF DAYS"_

...What makes you so fucking special?

.

.

Err... I apologies for such vulgar language.

Ahem.

Anyways, let's continue with my inner dialogue, shall we?

Ahh.

That's right. Methods to achieve the achievable.

Next is a form exclusive to higher deities.

Gods.

How I simply _loathe_ them.

However, that's a story for a another time.

True immortality, while ideal, is one ability forever out the reach of mortal man. Those that posses this Everlasting life form are still able to be killed.

Yet, despite losing their vessel, the Gods souls would forever remain in a separate plane, undisturbed by outside forces.

Finally... we have the form most have perceived as ideal.

Biological.

 _"MAY THE OBJECT YOU SEEK FOR, FOREVER BE OUT OF YOUR REACH!"_

Coincidentally... this is the form i posses.

The absence of aging would provide humans with biological immortality. Yet, no invulnerability to death by physical trauma.

This would also be another form of eternal life.

The loss of a biological clock.

And the ability of regeneration from physical trauma.

Now, you may be wondering, how was I, a mortal man, be in possession of such a hinderance/blessing, correct?

Well, let me answer your question with a question.

What does, The Wandering Jew, Sisyphos, and I, Namikaze Naruto, have in common?

I'll give you some time to ponder.

.

.

That's Right!

We're just dudes who tick off the Gods and get some serious punishment as a result.

The Wandering Jew was a Human who decided taunting a God was a brilliant idea.

Taunting Jesus on the way to the Crucifixion and resulting to walk the earth until the Second Coming.

In hindsight... not the smartest decision.

I wonder how if he was able to cope.

Whatever.

Sisyphos managed to deceive the Gods for his self-aggrandizing. As punishment, he's cursed to roll an immense boulder up a hill, only to watch it come back to strike him, forever repeating his task for all of eternity.

Now... what did i do to earn a Goddess's wrath?

 _"I CURSE YOU FOR ALL OF ETERNITY, NAMIKAZE NARUTOOOO!"_

Hmm.

I wonder.

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."_

That laugh.

That haunting hysterical laughter that echoes throughout my mind.

That sickening grin.

Throughout my very long life, many things have changed about me. My beliefs. My desires. My morals.

However... one thing is certain.

I, Namikaze Naruto, will forever hate Ōtsutsuki Kaguya.

* * *

 _Throughout my relatively long life, i have come to an understanding._

 _I understood that life itself is truly precious_.  
 _  
Not just to oneself, but to those closest around you as well._

I understand that one could never comprehend their own true limits to one's mortality and those around them.

 _'I never got to apologize...'_

 _'I never told her I loved her...'_

 _'I didn't even get to say goodbye...'_

 _'The last thing I ever told her was... I hate you.'_

 _Not until it's too late, however._

...

 _ **Hehe**_ **.**

 **...**

 _I sighed and ran a hand through by Golden locks, showcasing a rhombus-like 'Tattoo' adorning the center of my forehead._

 _My estrange teal eyes' eternal light lit up my pathway on these baffling long circular stairs._

 _Naoetsu Private High School, a private school yours truly is currently attending. A place like any other, really._

 _I can't tell the difference anymore._

 _Seriously... How long ha-_

…

 _ **Gasp**_

 _ **...**_

 _Hmm?_

 _It was then when i noticed,or should i say, heard, something within my rage of hearing._

 _I looked up, the glow my eyes illuminate allows me to clarify._

I blinked.

 _The figure was clearly possessed a humanoid figure. Its long hair had succumbed to the wind as it began to flail unrelentantly._

 _From falling, that is._

...

 **Hmm** _._

...

 _The figure is human, that much I could tell. However, Human instincts should have kicked in by now._

 _Everyone, No matter who they are, would most definitely become startled, when facing their (un)timley demise._

...

 _'Not me, of course'._

 _..._

 _I stand there, contemplating if I should interrupt another's own demise._

' _Again.'_

 _It might have been my complete apathy towards another's life, I'm not to sure myself, however, it is one's owns death that defines them._

 _Believe me._

 _'I've seen it before.'_

...

I merely side stepped.

...

 _Was I, or was I not, correct in avoiding her?_

 _Maybe_.

 _No one can truly decide._

 _There is no such thing as 'Right' or 'Wrong' in this world._

 _Those words are just that..._

 _Words_.

 _Nothing more and definitely not less._

 _Hollow words that we humans give meaning to the meaningless._

 _My visage, despite the soon to be grotesque scene I am about to witness, remains utterly calm. Her hair, magenta, I noted, soon crossed my peripheral._

 _Our eyes meet._

 _Violet met Teal white, Floral Pattern._

 _Shock. Fear._

 _Clearly evident, whereas my eyes remain unreadable.  
_  
 _Our gazes part as she soon descended towards the cold welcoming flo-_

...

...

 _ **Hmm?**_

 _ **...**_

 _Only for her to land with the grace amidst to a feather._

 _literally._

 _Her breath had came become hoarsely as she sweated profusely. Her eyes begin to dart in every direction, as if her unspoken questions would be answered._

 _My question, however, did._

 _I spare her a glance, an action she mimicked towards me._

 _Her emotions were running ramped, amist to a caged rabid animal. Incuriously, disbelief, and many more I do not wish to speak of._

 _Maybe... I can salvage the situation?_

...

 _ **Sigh**_

 _ **...**_

 _I knelt down, not once have our mismatched eyes strayed from each other._

 _I look at her, at this point, I would like to note, she had time to regain breath._

"So..." I began, an amused smile crept upon my visage. "... Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" _  
_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Let it be known, he, Namikaze Naruto... _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Is an ass._

.

 _Oi, what's with the look of disgust?_

 _Was she not just fear full a second ago?_

 _Is her blush from the adrenaline rush of almost dying or embarrassment?_

 _'Could be both.'_

* * *

 _Beauty._

 _True beauty._

 _A word with meaning I have long forgotten._

 _When one has been around as long as i have, they would have witnessed numerous constant changes. Eventually, they would begin to question if the 'Forgotten' holds any mirth._

 _If it had existed, just for the sole purpose to fade within the flow of time._

Absentmindedly, she glances towards the setting orange sun with even eyes. "Even though it's only the cultural festival, we are already Third Years. There isn't much we have to do seriously. Beside, preparing for the exams is also important."

She taps the sharp end of her Green pen upon her notebook. "For starters, let's list some alternatives. We'll get everyone to cast their votes from there."

While resting her chin upon her fist, she spins her Green pen on the other. She looked at him. Namely, those oddly, yet mesmerising Floral eyes. Eyes that can bewitch and frighten one at a single glance.

…

Yes, even herself wasn't an exemption.

...

Seeing his eyes became half-lidded in disinterest, I tilted my head, causing a single Jaw-length Blonde bang to overlap his whiskered cheek. "I don't see why not. This is a democracy, after all."

She began to shake a pen, much like a scolding mother would do to her young. "Your tone is harsh as always, Namikaze-kun. Should I call you stubborn or...

 _... Apathetic."_

Though, her tone has more of a _sly_ sense to it.

Retaining my half-lidded eyes, I watch as she send me a… _cat_ -like smile.

 _Cat._

' _Black' Neko._

 _Flashes of the most recent events that transpired a few weeks ago greeted him._

 _She, Hanekawa Tsubasa, is my class representative. She is law-abiding, well mannered, extremely serious, and highly appraised by the teachers…_

 _She is the representatives of representatives._

 _Yes, Hanekawa Tsubasa is a true beauty. The ideal Human being._

 _Were as I, Namikaze Naruto, am the complete anti-thesis of Hanekawa Tsubasa._

 _I am the school's' delinquent, the foreigner with a japanese name._

 _A social pariah._

 _The schools enigma._

I blinked softly, preventing my eyes from glancing at the slight jiggle of her breasts.

The everlasting beam of light emanating from my eyes would have given me away. A shame, really.

Perversion is the motive I use for my line of work.

She brought her pen a mere inch away from her lips. "Just for reference, what did you suggest for the cultural festival last year?"

"Live-action Hunger Games event."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Needless to say, I am no longer allowed to voice my opinion revolving school matters._

…

 **Sign.**

…

With an unlady-like groan, she placed her hands over her face. "I shouldn't have asked." Class-Rep muttered.

…

 _Indeed you should have._

 _iIhave long since abandoned my normality, Miss Perfect._

 _And, as the vice president, I'm discussing the plans for the upcoming cultural festival with_ **Neko.**

...

 **Tap...Tap...Tap.**

…

I gave a side glance towards the door, cautiously preventing my eyes' light from notifying our guest.

 _The term 'Ignorance is bliss' is a double edge sword._

 _Whereas 'Knowledge is power' is undeniably beneficial, so would its anti-thesis - 'What they don't know wont hurt them'._

 _There are, after all, things that shouldn't be brought to 'light'._

…

He glances back towards the bisectual girl, his light reflects from the glass. "Hey, we have a student named Senjougahara in our class, right?"

With a slight head-tilt, she gave the strange boy a smile. "Indeed, we do. What about her?"

…

 _These would be one of_ those _cases that are better left in the darkness._

…

Looking towards the setting sun from within the Orange-Red set classroom, I hummed. "Hmmm, _what_ indeed." I alluded.

I turned to look at her, noticing her mesmerized-like eyes, eyes that were transfixed on me alone, I smiled.

 _How cute... I think._

Breaking from her stupor, she blinked numerous time. "Huh?"

Noticing a faint pink dust of her cheeks, my smile widen a fraction-of-an-inch. "Besides…"

With a sly grin, my gaze turns near the door. "Don't you think the name _Senjougahara Hitagi_ is unique and fascinating?"

With a tilt of her head, **Neko** lowered her pen "Senjougahara…that surname comes from the name of a place."

"What about her given name."

She frowned as she supported her chin with her palm. Looking away from him, she sighed. "Senjougahara's given name is…Hitagi, correct?"

Retracing her gaze from the window, **Neko** looked back with a… _sad_ smile. "Is there anything as strange as that? 'Hitagi' sounds like civil engineering jargon."

…

 _It doesn't matter who you are or what you believe._

 _Information, no matter how small and inefficient it appears to be, as long as it's credible, it could prove disastrous in the hands of…_

 _Everyone._

 _It's a matter of perspective._

 _Or, in a time of disaster, it's a matter between living and dying._

...

I gave a melodiousness chuckle. "I'd expected nothing less from you."

Yet, discreetly, I slipped off one of my school-issued indoor sandals. "I expected nothing less of the all-knowing _Neko."_

She gave a smile.

Not long after, she noticeably stiffened as a healthy shade a pink crept across her cheeks. Her eyes twinkling in great amusement behind the glasses as she felt 'something' soft creep up her leg and eventually... her inner thigh.

Everything about this was…

 _'Kinky…'_

She shivered…

From _excitement._

Feeling the 'something' retract from her legs, she 'coughed' to regain her recently lost composure. "It's not that I know everything." She raised a slender finger. "I just know what I know."

…

"How rare."

I side glanced.

Her voice was uncharacteristically mellow. The figure before me was not the Hanekawa Tsubasa. The sheer _hollowness_ of the smile of hers isn't one the 'Representative of Representatives' could ever create.

"Namikaze-kun is actually interested in someone else."

I stared blankly. "Nope. Not at all." I deadpanned.

Nevertheless, she didn't falter.

In fact, she ignored me and began to _stretch._

…

 _Shes sly._

 _Just like a_ **Neko.**

…

"Boys always like girls that are physically ill. Ah, seriously…"

Her tone lost its playfulness.

"How… _Disgusting."_

…

 _Hmm._

 _That is one way to look at it._

 _Illness is defined as period of sickness affecting the mind or… Body._

...

Closing my deformed eyes, I began to stretch. "Nevertheless, do you know what kind of person is Senjougahara?"

"You should be more informed regarding things about her, shouldn't you? Haven't the two of you in the same class for three consecutive years?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

My eyes snapped open as I abruptly cease my movements. "... We… Have?"

Expecting this type of response she shook her head. She just knows him too good. Smiling, she set her pen down. "Well, she is an honours student with a clean record. Her grades are also pretty good. But I have only been in the same class as her for a month. Indeed, I don't know her that well. Golden Week lies within that month."

…

 _Golden week, huh._

…

She place a slim finger upon her chin in thought. "Hmm… What else. Senjougahara-san... Doesn't speak much. She doesn't seem to have any friends, either. It must be because of her illness. She was livelier and more full of spirit during junior high."

…

 _So… It all began during her adolescence._

 _Not much happens during a kids childhood. They aren't subjected under constant pressure as we are now._

 _The do live in childish ignorance, after all._

…

"So, you attended the same junior high, correct?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

There was a slight pause.

"She was really beautiful, good at sports and the star of the track team."

 _So… Her 'illness' could have originated from her fellow peers' jealousy. _

Lifting her hand, she gripped her chin. "And as such, i heard many rumors…"

 _I see._

 _Jealousy, no matter the person, can easily influences them and others have to suffer as an outlet for their inability to keep their emotions at bay._

 _Strangely though, the greater the person, the more they suffer in life._

 _Humans are so…_ evil.

I hummed. "What kind of rumors?"

"That she is a very good person who treat others kindly. Apparently her father is an important figure in a foreign-owned business. She also seems to be living in a luxurious house. Despite that, she has never shown arrogance."

I lowered my head. "I see."

"Maybe it's inappropriate to say this, but Senjougahara-san…", Her hands _seemed_ to subconsciously squeeze with little force.

Her gaze had began downcasting. "…looks more beautiful now than she did in the past. A fragile existence." Her tone, while soft, was just above a whisper.

 _Beautiful… Huh._

 _I wonder what that could mean._

…

Giving a soft sigh, I stood up. The chair gave an annoying screech as I pushed it back under my desk. "Anyway, I have to go. Oshino told me to come over."

She seemed to perk up at the mention of his name. "Oshino-san? What happened?"

I shrugged. "it's just to help with... some stuff at work. Though, you never know with the guy."

She brought both her hands under her chin. Much like a **Neko** would. "Hmm?"

"Can I leave rest to you, **Neko**?"

Cutely, she gave him a _**Neko** -_like smile. Her middle lip even upcurved towards her nose. "If you promise to make up for it later, I will agree to end it here today. You shouldn't keep Oshino-san waiting for so long."

I gave her a sincere smile. "Thanks."

On my way to the door, I heard her speak.

"Say hi to Oshino-san for me."

* * *

She glared at me.

 _Not that I don't deserve it. _

However, I did, in my defence, salvage the situation by acknowledge her heavenly beauty by comparison to a Celestial Being.

That counts for something, right?

...

 _ **Eheheh**_.

...

Her voice was calm yet held a dangerous edge to it.

 _Again, not that I don't deserve it._

"What were you discussing with Hanekawa-san?"

'Faster than I can react' I felt what seemed to be a… _cutter_ invade my oral caverns.

Shadows overcasted a large portion of her face. Yet, with my eyes light, I could clearly see the _seriousness_ within her orbs.

"Do not move."

He complied.

Using her spare hand, she shifted back the bangs obscuring her eyes. "Ah, I said that wrong."

 _... She's lying  
_

"You are free to move, but doing so will result in bodily harm. That's what I meant to say."

 _...Redundent._

"Curiosity…Such a thing can be compared to cockroaches."

Please don't look straight at me when you say that.

"It swarms around the secrets that one doesn't want others to know. It's truly frustrating."

I blinked.

Her smile held no little amusement. "What is it? Is your right side feeling neglected? Well, why didn't you say so?"

 _I didn't even say anything..._

With a flick of her wrist, _another_ stapler… _M_ _aterialized_ from seemingly _nowhere_.

With _great_ pleasure, she placed the stapler on the neglected cheek. The metallic cold could be felt from both sides of his mouth.

"Though I must say, I was careless. I really did not expect a banana peel to be at such a place."

The sadistic smile fell, as her voice gained a… Dark nature. "You found out, didn't you?"

Even her scowl was dripping with malice. "That's right. I don't have any weight."

"Despite what I said, I am not entirely weightless."

She paused momentarily.

"According to my body shape and height, my average weight should be in range of 45 kg and above. But my actual weight is…

…5 kg."

My eyes remained indefferent.

"It happened after I graduated from middle school and before I started high school. I met a crab. It completely stripped me of my weight."

 _Ahh, I see. So, her peers had nothing to do with it._

 _That would leave-_

"It's forgivable even if you don't understand it. I am only telling you this since I find it inconvenient for you to stick your nose into it any further, Namikaze-kun."

'-Kun?'

 _Well, how kind of you.  
_

My assailant leaned in closer.

"Namikaze-kun. Hey, Namikaze Naruto-kun."

I could practically feel her hot breath within my mouth, and, she too could feel his hot breath upon her lips.

"Tell me. What should I do if I want to render you unable to reveal my secret? What should I do for myself…in order to make you swear not to reveal it, even if you were to be tortured and interrogate? What can I do to disable your mouth?"

 _You could kill me._

 _Oh,_ wait.

 _Ye' cant._

"Regardless, what I want is silence and ignorance. If you promise to stay silent and feign ignorance, nod your head twice, Namikaze-kun. Any other action, including staying still will be taken as an act of hostility."

His eyes' eerie light seemed to brighten before subsiding.

Despite that, he didn't move.

"And I shall act immediately."

.

.

.

* * *

"Oshino… Oshino Meme-san?"

"Yes, Oshino Meme. He help me regain my Humanity from Vampire-isation."

 _To some exctent._

 _You don't need to know._

 _Yet._

Her long locks of hair flowed with the wind. Her lidded eyes focused on the Blonde's back.

Namely, the two pea-size bite marks that adorn his neck.

"Hm…Oshino Meme? The name sounds very Moe."

He hummed as his gaze followed the road. "He is a 30 year old uncle."

"Oh? How embarrassing."

Her monotonous voice contradicted her words.

"But he must have been Moe when he was young."

...

An image of a cigar smoking, Hawaiian-shirt wearing infant came into mind.

…

 _Lol._

...

"Don't use an approach like that to visualize real people."

 _You'll only set yourself up for disapointment. _

I continued. "By the way, do you understand what 'Moe' & 'Character' are?"

"They are part of general education."

Are they?

She closed her eyes, her tone was stated the obvious. "A character such as myself is known as Tsundere, am I correct?"

A tugged arched my lips upwards. "Well, you have the 'Physically abuse their object of desire' aspect down."

Instead of feeling embarrassment, She smirked with _pride_ and crossed her arms under her chest.

 _Strange girl._

* * *

We arrived within the confines of an abandoned building.

"My butt hurts. It feels numb."

"Shall I massage it?"

Her eye twitched.

He smiled with amusement.

She wasn't amused.

"Don't push your responsibility. Be careful or I will chop _it_ off."

Tilting my head, I gave a wide artificial smile. "My My, you even got the 'Verbally Abuse' part as well."

 _All we need is the repetitive 'Baka'._

She grinned.

…

We began to walk through the wrecked scattered around.

Over his shoulder, he glanced towards her empty hands.

Noticing his eyes _light_ land on her, her eyebrows furrowed. "I've stored my bag in my school locker."

She understood his unspoken question.

"Besides, when your body conceals your stationary, you don't need a bag."

"Oh?"

"Without going empty-handed, I cannot fight freely in the event of an emergency."

 _Preach it to the quire, sister._

We reach our destination.

Stopping I turned heel towards her. "I will hold that stationary for you. I will guard it. Hand it over."

Instinctively, she retracted from my open hand. "Why?"

"Oshino is weird, but he is my friend. I won't willingly place him in danger because of your inconvenience."

Feign innocence, she tilted her head. "But I wouldn't hurt a fly."

Her expression fell just as fast.

"Only cockroaches."

His eyes narrowed, his light dimmed as well.

In response, she mimicked his action. "You set me up, didn't you?"

…

He closed his eyes, the light could still be seen between his eyelids. "Suite yourself."

I retracted my hand. "I guess you'll have to live your life with _it_ following you around."

His eyes opened.

" _Forever."_

' _Desperate time call for desperate measures.'_

 _What will you do, Senjougahara?._

…

Dangerously narrowing her eyes, she gritted her teeth.

…

Inhaling then exhaling, she calms her dangerously agitated nerves.

Her eyes sharpened, reaching for her tie, she held it unsettlingly.

"I get it. Take good care of it."

She pulled

…

 **Clatter. Clatter. Clatter. Clatter. Clatter.**

 **Clatter. Clatter. Clatter. Clatter. Clatter.**

 **Clatter. Clatter. Clatter. Clatter. Clatter.**

 **Clatter. Clatter. Clatter. Clatter. Clatter.**

…

A waterfall of school utensils poured out.

Staring half-lidded, He deadpanned.

 _How did she make it pass security?_

…

She shifted her weight onto one leg.

"Don't be mistaken. I haven't let my guard down against you."

 _I never expected you too._

"Keep this in mind. My five thousand barbarous comrades are stationed to attack your family if they don't receive contact from me every minute."

I stare lidded. "It's been well over a minute already."

"So you have already planned _it_ that far."

"What do think I am? A criminal?"

"Yes."

 _This girl…_

Leaning forward, her legs shifted. "How are your _novels_ coming along?"

His eyebrows raised. "How do you _know_?"

Twirling on her heel, she hummed.

"I wonder."

* * *

 _*_ **Creeeeeeeek***

I open a door.

 _How fitting._

 _A door falling of its hinges fights the whole 'abandoned building' cliche._

[Suprise.]

[Inner-turmoil.]

[...Joy.]

[Excitement!]

I couldn't help but smile upon entering.

* * *

It's quite interesting, really.

From a dark corner, a little Blonde girl seemed to perk up.

A childish act, befitting her current stature.

How a being of _nothingness_ can feel _joy_ from the presence of _another._

Her 'Other Half' if he recalled correctly.

Oshino grinned.

 _'Maybe that's why Namikaze-kun, gave her a name.'_

* * *

My eyes scanned to around, its light did nothing to brighten anything.

I sighed.

He grabbed her wrist, instantly knowing inhumanly soft.

' _A fragile existence.'_

 _Hanekawa's words rang in my head._

"Follow me."

With that said, we venture inside.

"What are you doing? Don't even think that I am thanking the likes of you."

"I never expected you too."

"Rather, you should the one apologizing to me. As Well as pray for forgiveness."

"Explain."

"I allowed you, a simple commoner, to be graced with a beauty of me calibre."

"So, I'm a commoner now? I thought I was a criminal."

"You still are, don't misunderstand."

I smiled.

 _This girl is definitely something else._

"If I said, 'being undead is just so convenient,' would you be offended?"

"I would not. Being undead isn't as bad as it's made out to be."

"I see…"

 _And besides, I can never die._

* * *

We abruptly pause before another set of stairs.

I glance at her. "What's wrong?"

"Namikaze-kun, I will say this once more."

"Perhaps it's difficult to tell from my clothes, but my body might not actually worth the pay you would pay for committing the crime."

"So, I'm reverted back to my 'criminal' statutes. How rude."

I hummed before continuing.

"How could I put this without sounding like an ass?...On a whole, you seem overly self-conscious?"

It then hit me like a brick.

I turned to her with slightly widen Floral eyes.

"Are you a masochists?"

"How rude. Be that as it may, there are things you should and shouldn't say."

"I apologize. I never got the memo."

Her eyebrow twitched.

He smiled.

 _It's too easy._

* * *

We ventured forward.

"I must say, I am impressed that this Oshino person manages to live in such a decrepit building."

I shrugged lightly. "Humans are quite adaptable."

 _How else would I have retained my sanity if I couldn't adapt._

* * *

I slide open a door.

[Joy.]

[Aprehensión.]

Looking around the room, I smiled towards a corner.

[... Embarrassment.]

 _Cute._

Making our way towards the center of the disarray classroom, Senjougahara, and I, presented ourselves towards the building _only_ inhabitant.

Senjougahara shifted a bit.

...

Not long after, while sitting upon an old desk, he leaned forward. "Oh, Namikaze-kun. You are finally here."

His amused grinned was brought to light from… _my_ light.

"What's this, Namikaze-kun? You have a different girl with you today?"

 _I could feel Senjougahara glare a hole through my skull._

Naruto responded without hesitation.

"That I did."

 _If looks could kill, Senjougahara would have killed me._

…

Snickering, he perked up. "Interesting. Nice to meet you, Ojou-san. I am Oshino."

In response, she bows politely. "Nice to meet you, too. I am Senjougahara Hitagi.

…

Meanwhile, I looked between the two.

…

She straightened herself up. "I am classmate with Namikaze-kun. I heard some things about you from him."

…

A cigarette dangled between his thumb and index finger. "Ah, I see."

…

Noticing Oshino stare at him, Naruto spoke up. "Oshino, around two years ago, this girl-"

"Please refrain from referring to me as 'this girl'."

Her tone was having _none_ of that.

Naruto turned to look at her with thin lips. "Then how should I address you, _honey_?"

He withheld a victorious smirk when noticing her slight redding.

Forcing down her blush, she narrowed her eyes. "Senjougahara-sama."

…

Nodding _sagely_ , Naruto crossed his arms. "I see. Not only are you a Masochist, but you are also a Dominatrix."

Straightening his palm, and bringing it between his face, Naruto successfully prevent Senjougahara from gouging his Petal eyes out.

"Not the eyes. These are the money makers."

…

"Ah, pardon me. So, If I kick you between legs, would it work?"

"Sadism?"

Her eyebrow twitched.

…

"In any case, before we start…" She raised a slender arm as she pointed a single accusing finger at a figure in the corner. "Who is that kid?"

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto shrugs. "Don't know. That kids been here brooding ever since I called her an, 'Old Ha-GUUH!"

 ***BAM***

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you choose to view this, Naruto was unable to finish his statement as a… _desk_ miraculously found its way towards his torso.

…

Senjougahara blinked.

…

Oshino blinked.

…

In perfect sync, both unharmed occupants turned towards the now 'Naruto-shape' hole adorning the wall.

They blinked once more.

They then turned towards the opposite side and saw a scowling, red-cheek, cute little Blonde girl.

They blinked once again.

* * *

[Anger!]

[Rage!]

[Wrath!]

[Utter _Embarrassment!_ ]

Painfully, I rubbed my now bloody head.

 _What did I do wrong?_

 _I felt the love behind that cold, unforgiving chair._

I gave a painful groan as i _pushed_ the chair off my body.

I chuckled lightly.

 _Shinobu is quite… Expressive_ _with her emotions._

* * *

Once again, Senjougahara and I, stood in the center.

Rubbing his aching head, Naruto groaned. " _Anyways_ , don't mind her. One without shape or shadow…"

Frowning, he glanced at the now passive Little Girl. "A child that doesn't exist."

Naruto then smiled. "Although, I guess you could say, she recently gained an existence."

 _Yes, just like me._

 _We are connected._

They all missed the slight upturn on the girl's lips.

As Well as her slightly reddening cheeks.

Oshino chimed in. "Both, Namikaze-kun and I, named her. Oshino Shinobu. Her surname is mine, but, originally, Namikaze-kun gave her a name. Fits her quite well, doesn't it?"

 _Heart Under Bland, huh._

"Sounds great."

Then way say it in monotone?

"What I was saying, what exactly is this kid?"

Naruto's frown deepened. "She is nothing. The remains of a vampire. The leftovers of a beautiful demon."

He looked away. "Though, saying it like that is useless, but it can't be helped."

"I see."

Seeming satisfied with that answer, Senjougahara turns her gaze towards the 'older' Blonde. "It's nothing major. Then I will forget it."

"So, I heard you can help me?"

Oshino leaned forward. "Help you? No can't do. The only one who can save you is yourself, miss."

Unsatisfied by his answer, her eyes narrowed further then I have ever seen them. "I've been fed that stage line by five other people. All of them were fraudsters. Don't tell me you are just like them, Oshino-san?"

Unexpectedly, Oshino gave a sort laugh. "You sure are feisty, Ojou-chan. Did something good happen to you?"

 _She has a chance of 'salvation'._

 _How would that be considered good?_

Tilting his head backwards, Oshino grinned. "Well, anyway…If you don't tell me, there is nothing to be said. I keep secrets well. It'll be alright."

…

 _Would it?_

…

Naruto tilted his head. "Let me give the gist of it."

Noticing the slight change of movement, he glanced at the girl as she spoke. "No need for that, Namikaze-kun. I will do it myself."

 _I don't doubt that._

 _Just don't expect me to pick up the peices._

 _I refuse to 'save' anyone anymore._

Nevertheless, he spoke. "You sure?"

"I am able to do it myself."

 _Can you really?_

* * *

 _Humans are weak._

 _There is no denying the truth._

 _Its the very weakness of Human Beings that preganated the creation of 'Comrades'._

 _Where one falls, a 'comrade' will pick you up._

 _They cover your weaknesses and in return, you're expected to do the same._

 _I was such a naive idiot to have placed any expectation on them._

At this point, the sun has set and the moon illuminates our world.

The only sources of light would seep through the windows and my eyes' eternal light.

"Weight Crab."

"Weight Crab." She repeated Oshino's gist, as if seeking confirmation.

Oshino leaned back, glancing towards the single skylight. "Yes, it's a myth from the mountains in the Kyushu region.

"According to different areas, Weight Crab is also known as Mind Crab or Heavy Crab. Furthermore, God of Emotion is another way of saying it. It's a pun of Kani and Kami, which are Crab and God."

Naruto nodded. "So no specific location?"

"Correct. Even if the place has unique significance, If the right conditions are met, it shall emerge there."

He paused.

"That's all there is to it."

He ran a hand through his respective blonde locks. "In this case, it doesn't necessarily have to be a Crab. They are also myths that they are Rabbits."

He noticed Naruto's slight stiffening.

"And…though, I am not talking about Shinobu-chan, there are also myths that they were beautiful girls."

He leaned back. "It's like the face of the moon."

Once again, he noticed Naruto's twitch.

…

He leaned forward, interlocking his naked and gloved hand. "Well, since you say you met a Crab, Ojou-chan, this time it must be a Crab."

…

She wasn't fazed. "What exactly is it? Its name is of no value to me."

Unnoticeably, ,Naruto shook his head. "Silly child. The name is very important. Information is power. Oshino also mentioned it earlier. It could originally be a God, rather than a Crab. I mean, it diverged from God of Emotion to become Weight Crab. You are one of the fortunate ones amongst the unfortunate."

She turned to Naruto with a glare. "Why do you say that?"

He looked toward the skylight.

Albeit, the _**moon**_.

For a brief moment, his Teal blue eyes shined a… _Blood Red._

Their eyes widen.

He ignored them. "Gods are everywhere. They are everywhere, but nowhere. Before you became like this…it was beside you, yet not beside you."

 _Yes, that's true._

 _Gods have long ago abandoned Humanity._

 _They don't care what Humans do to other Humans._

 _As long as a Human does not stand in the way of a God, then no harm shall be done._

 _If only I knew this beforehand._

Steeling her nerves, Senjougahara inquired. "It's an ambiguous question and answer, isn't it." Cautious was evident in her tone.

Oshino chided in. "This is a Shinto matter. Oh, maybe it's Shugendou? Don't be mistaken, Ojou-chan. You didn't become like this as a result of something. It's only that the perspective changed a bit."

"Perspective? What are you trying to say?"

"I am saying that your, 'Oh, so pitiful' look makes me unhappy, Ojou-chan."

 _Oh_ shit.

…

They stare at one another, unrelentingly. By the looks of it, neither were backing down.

…

…

…

…

Eventually, he closed his eyes. "Eh, still so calm, are you? I thought you were a spoiled little miss."

 _Your thought is founded._

"Why would you think that?"

"A majority of the people who encounter

Weight Crab are like that."-

 _She is no exemption._

-"It's not something you can meet because you want to. Interference with this god is uncommon."

"Uncommon Interference?" Her tone was that of fascination.

"It merely exists there. It won't come true if you don't anticipate it."

He head tilted backwards. "Rather, I don't want to dive too deep into this matter. Regardless if it can be done or not, I understand. If you wish to regain your weight, I can help you."

Now her head tilted towards his friend. His grin threatened to split his face. "Besides, Namikaze-kun recommend me to you."

She turned to him, and he too turned.

They stared.

Violet met beautiful Floral pattern.

' _Just like_ that _day.'_

 _"You will help me?"_

* * *

 _ **Damnit.**_

 **Writing this was a bitch.**

 _ **Anyways,**_ **let me know what you guys think?**

 **Comment!**

 **Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Hitagi Crab - End

Chapter 2 Hitagi Crab - End

 **!IMPORTANT!**

 _Bakemonogatari_ **\- Naruto's POV-**

Bakemonogatari **\- Third person view.**

"Bakemonogatari" **-Dialogue delivery.**

 _'Bakemonogatari'_ **-Thought delivery**

 **Time of Update: Saturday, June 17**

 **Current amount of words: 5,560+**

 **Total:11,810+**

 **Edited: Thursday, July 27 [Fixed Minor Errors, Removed few Words]**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own shit.**

 **A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.**

 **Enjoy**!

* * *

She turned to me. "You're going to save me?"

 _Her monotonous voice cracked._

 _Desperation and Hope._

 _No longer was she the indifferent girl whom I just met._

…

Leaning against a wall, I closed my Floral eyes. "Save you? No. I am not."

I opened my eyes, causing a thin beam of light to escape my lids. "What I _will_ do Is stay by your side. Till the end."

' _You can only help yourself'._

 _That's what Oshino Always says._

 _Whereas I refuse to save another soul._

 _However…_

 _You already known that, little missy._

I gave a small smile.

…

She felt her eyes widen and her cheeks heating.

The light in the evening were soft, lightened the dimmed room with shadows danced around the surface.

A single beam illuminated the side of Naruto's face and body whereas shadows adorned the other part.

Yet… his _eyes and hair_ began to _shine brilliantly_ within the darkness.

It was… _ethereal._

.

.

..

.

.

Not like she would ever admit it.

Instead, she would rather kill him and then her self then confess.

 _Hmmm._

With a sly grin, she took a discreet glance at the 'younger' blond.

Maybe, she fits the 'Yandere' role better.

…

 _I felt a shiver shoot through my very existence._

' _What was that?'_

 _This sense of… helplessness._

 _This sense of feebleness was the same when I meet…_ her.

…

Couching with hidden humor, Oshino successfully regained our attention. "Anyways, as I was saying, we cannot save you."

He leaned back, using his arms as support. "You can only save yourself, Oujo-chan. However, we can lend our power."

Taking a glance at his pocket watch, Oshino grinned. He then averted his gaze towards the indifferent female teen. "First of all, I need you to head home. Once there, you need to cleanse your body and changed into a set of pure clothing."

He thin tilted his head. "Is rendezvous around midnight tonight fine with you?"

"That is fine..." Her voice what a tier above a whisper.

"... How much will it cost me?"

I blinked.

Oshino stiffened. "Huh?"

Unrelentingly, she inquired again. "Please don't take me for a fool. You never said anything about charity, correct?"

 _Of Course he wouldn't._

 _Everything comes with a price._

 _Beside, this is his line of work._

 _His_ only _source of income._

Humming in thought, Oshino glanced towards the whiskered blond. A grin threatened to split his face. "Hmmm. Well, if it would make you feel better, I _guess_ I could charge you. How does… 100,000 ¥ sound?"

"... 100,000 ¥." Senjougahara repeated, reassuring herself.

…

Starring half lidded, my lips flatten. "100,000 ¥, huh. That's awfully _different_ from what you charge my and _him._ "

Raising both his arms halfway, Oshino dismissed his friends claim. "Really? Well, if my memory does me justice, I seem to recall charging your Class-Rep the same amount."

Humming, I tilted my head. " If my memory serves me right, then I paid 15 million ¥ _._ You cheapskate hermit" _  
_

"Ah-Ah-Ah." Oshino began shaking a single finger, as if he's scolding a _child._ "You forget, _that_ case involved a Vampire. It couldn't be helped, ya' know?"

With an unidentifiable glint flashing with his Golden orbs, Oshino leaned forward, his grin widening even further. "However, I will not lie to you. Your case in particular was certainly… enigmatic, _Naruto._ "

I chose not to reply.

Smirking triumply, Oshino turned towards the teenage girl. "So, Oujo-chan, can you pay?"

Presenting herself, Senjougahara leaned forward. " Of course. Ill pay…

… Whatever it will take."

* * *

 _As requested, we arrived at Senjougaharas' home._

The only sounds emanating from within would be water cascading from within the bath room.

Meanwhile, I sat leaning against the single cupboard.

Glancing around, I eventually spoke.

"You know… A certain _bird chaser_ mentioned you living within a luxurious home, Senjougahara."

Albeit loud enough for her to hear.

"My Mother once became immersed in a Cult. All valuables within our home were given to them. She also incurred a huge debt."

…

 _Religion, huh._

 _It's amazing how the concepts of Religion has changed over the decades._

 _Religions of today can become a source of_ pain _rather than a pain_ killers _._

 _Religion became a way for people to cope with the suckiness of their lives…_

 _...However, but for some, Religion had unintentionally became the catalyst or reason behind thier suckiness._

 _Ultimately, resulting to the extent that people have come to disassociate or disaffect to coping._

…

She paused for a moment.

"Therefore, my Parents voluntarily divorced towards the end of last year.

Despite her indifferent personality and her monotonous tone, a sense of… _pain_ involuntarily escaped her lips.

…

 ***Squeak* * Squeak***

…

 **Tap... Tap…. Tap.**

…

"I've finished showering."

Glancing upwards, my eyes widen ever-so-slightly from her sheer… _boldness._

 _The water droplets succumbed to gravity as it slid down her slim body. Her hair clung to her body, causing me to trace every inch._

 _Her look of irritation didn't deteriorate this sight before my eyes._

 _In fact, Its quite adorable._

…

 _A Shame, really._

 _Unfortunately, these eyes of mine can't integrate any moments into my psyche._

 _Yet, it contributes to rendering anyone to read my current state._

...

"Could you get out the way? I can't get my clothes otherwise."

Complying with a nod/grunt combo, I maneuvered my way around a small coffee table.

Without averting my gaze, I tilted my head. "You know, a normal person would've brought their clothes with them. Or could it… _something else entirely._ "

She stiffened.

I smiled.

Regaining her momentarily lost composure, Senjougahara walked towards the cupboard. "I simply forgot to carry them with me."

"So, you walk around naked?"

 _Not that I mind, however._

 _This is her home._

"Only poor people would cover themselves up with a towel."

"Is that so?" Pausing momentarily, I took a sip of tea. "In that case, I shall do the same when my turn arises."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ehhh… any reason you're not rejecting me?_

...

Opening the drawers top compartment, Senjougahara scanned its contents. "Do you think he'd prefer white clothing."

"That would suffice."

Slowly, she maneuvered her panties upwards.

 _Whether she purposefully or unintentionally showcased her_ nether lips _, I wouldn't know._

"I have only…

… patterned underwear and bras"

I shrugged apathetically. "As long as it does not contain anything subliminal, it's fine."

…

Ceasing her movements momentarily, she quickly regained her vastly decreasing composure.

"You know, Namikaze-kun, I would've praised you for not stuttering like some pathetic, lonely Virgin boy. However, I am fully aware of your current occupation of a pornagraphic author."

With an overdramatic gasp, I feigned insolence. "It's _fine literature_ , not _pornography._ Don't lump my work with the rest of the _jokes_ they're selling in the adult sections within bookstores."

Much like child would, I huffed and averted my gaze elsewhere.

 _However, I am not surprised._

 _The complexity of my Novels require a high intellectual skill-level to be understood._

 _It's not something a mortal could ever hope to understand._

…

"Okay, you can look now."

…

Sitting where I originally sat, Senjougahara have him a haughty smile.

Standing up, she maneuvered to my current position. "This is a special service as a reward for today."

I blinked.

Pausing, she pointed a accusing finger towards the blond. "Appreciate it."

I blinked twice.

"I said appreciate it." Senjougahara intoned, borderline demanding.

I blinked thrice.

…

 _10/10_

" _Pretty good."_

 _-Namikaze Naruto._

…

Much like a predator about to pounce its prey, Senjougahara crawled on all fours."You should atleast give me a critique as a courtesy."

I leaned forward.

Much like when we first 'conversated', a single layer of air separated out lips. With every exhale, the two teens could _taste_ each others hot breaths.

I smiled. "I would like to use you as inspiration for my next installment.

…

 _That itself is the highest level of praise I can give to a woman._

…

Unsatisfied with his reply, Senjougahara stood up. Placing her slender arms onto her hips, she leaded forward. Purposefully(?), giving the Floral eyed teen an ample view of her cleavage.

"That is exactly why you will die a Virgin."

Without sparing a glance, Senjougahara walked toward her draw.

Blinking, I tilted my head. A single Jaw-length bang overlapped my whiskered cheeks. "Do you think my Novels wouldn't become a best-seller around the world if i didn't have any _experience._ "

 _It should've been obvious, No?_

Stiffining, Senjougahara dropped a white collar shirt. "Y-You mean…"

Leaning forward, I gazed over her body, causing her to squirm. "Of course. Yet, I wouldn't mind ravaging you here and now like some _beast._ "

Due to Senjougahara possessing a skin-tone whiter than the average Japanese citizen, I was able to identify her upper body heating up considerably.

I smiled.

Regaining her momentarily lost composure, Senjougahara maneuvered a white collar shirt into her arms. "You do not need to worry, I won't tell Hanekawa-san what you said to me."

I tilted my head. "Hanekawa? What does she have to do with anything?"

Without sparing a glance, Senjougahara began to button her shirt. "Isn't she the person you have sex with?"

I hummed. "Incorrect. **Neko** is a law-abiding citizen. She isn't some easy woman, mind you."

"I see."

 _Despite her indifference, curiosity unintentionally seeped into her words._

…

Adjusting a yellow sweater, Senjougahara side glanced. "Hanekawa-san was also helped by Oshino-san before aswell, right?"

"Yes, she had. Hanekawa could also personally attest for Oshino. That alone proves he is trustworthy."

"I see."

Pausing momentarily, Senjougahara buttoned her yellow sweater. "However, Namikaze-kun, If I could blindly trust him that easily, I would have been deceived numerous times. That's why I can never have such optimistic thoughts."

…

She stiffened.

Removing her yellow sweater, It landed gracefully onto the floor.

I tilted my head. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to dry my hair."

I stare half lidded. "Could it be… you're just an idiot?"

"How rude. You should say such things to a maiden like myself. You could hurt my feelings."

…

Without further delay, Senjougahara began to scan her drawers contents. "Say, Namikaze-kun, May I ask you a question? What did you mean when you said. 'Its comparable to the pattern of the Moon'?"

Thankfully, Senjougahara missed his eyes flashing a red colour.

I turned my gaze onto my cup. "Ohh, that. Well, it is said that when you observe the Moon from Japan, its pattern resembles Rabbits pounding Rice Cakes. Whereas observing aboard from foreign countries, a Crab or a Beautiful Woman can be seen."

…

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

…

 _That laugh._

 _That laugh just won't go away._

 _No matter where I am,_ _ **She**_ _will always be there._

…

Clenching my head, I paused momentarily. The grips pressure would've been suffice enough to _kill a Human._

…

Seemingly unaware of the Blonds current state, Senjougahara adjusted her yellow sweater. "Oh? Is that so? I'm surprised you know such useless thing."

 _What kind of Image do you have of me?_

I shrugged. "Information is power. The more I know about my enemies, the higher the chances of success. 'If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles'."

 _Yes._

 _Sun Tzu was certainly a genius during his time._

 _A shame, he never truly saw through me_

Senjougahara paused. Halting her movements, she side glanced towards the Floral eyed teen.

Hostility clearly evident in her eyes.

"I see. So, what am I to you, Namikaze? An enemy for you to cut down?"

Half lidded, I side glanced. "Tell me something, wouldn't I have eliminated you, then helping you?"

I turned my gaze elsewhere.

" _I have better things to do."_

 _Was it necessary to play on someone's' Pride?_

 _Who's to say?_

…

"... I see."

…

Laying on my back, I side glanced at _another_ thrown shirt. "You know, I'm beginning to think you _want_ to show off your proud body."

"Proud body? I'm not that arrogant."

Senjougahara then crouched before her cupboard. "I'm just not use to wearing clothes. They're heavy."

 _Ahhh, I see._

 _For her to maintain such a facade to ward off people from suspicion is no little feat._

 _In fact, that itself is quite impressive._

…

"However, I am impressed nonetheless, Namikaze-kun. You truly exceed your reputation."

Blinking, I tilted my head. "Reputation? Pray tell, what reputation?"

Side glancing, Senjougahara eyed him with suspicion. "You're… not feigning ignorance, are you." It wasn't an inquiry.

It's a statement.

…

I shrugged dismissively. "I genuinely don't know."

Staring, she began to recite. "Namikaze Naruto, 'The Insolent Prince of Naoetsu High'. A student who had maintain the top '5' ranking involving academics. Known for possessing looks amidst to _Royalty_ and the attitude of a _delinquent._ "

I blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. "Eh?"

Senjougahara deadpanned. "There is something wrong with you."

"So I've been told."

…

 _Ironically, I was once a prince during the medieval era._

 _Not long after, I decided to never cosplay as Royalty again._

 _Humanity was_ vicious _before._

 _People even died for looking at an authoritative figure the 'Wrong' way._

…

Returning her attention towards the cupboards open drawer, Senjougahara gave a small smile.

She glanced towards the ceiling. "I have made up my mind."

…

Senjougahara began tying her hair into a ponytail. "If everything goes well, I will visit Hokkaido to eat Crab."

 _My god._

 _Talk about irony._

"Congratulations." I drawled.

"You are coming as well."

I blinked. "And if I'm allergic?"

"Then you die. Simple as that."

 _I expected no less._

Senjougahara hummed. "However, if you must know."

Senjougahara then tilted her head over her shoulder. A genuine smile adorned her visage.

"Crab tastes very good."

* * *

The Cod Night air brushed against our bodies.

Currently, both teen are riding along on empty sidewalk.

 _Per request, we have brought along a cushion for Senjougahara's butt._

 _My eyes light illuminated the road up ahead._

While maintaining my peripheral onto the street, I slightly glance over my shoulder. "You're scared."

It wasn't an inquiry.

"I am not."

 _Liar._

I hummed. "Well, your rapidly beating Heart would prove otherwise."

…

Eventually, we arrived at the abandoned cram school. Current residence of one Oshino Meme.

Instantaneously, we both noticed the sudden change of wardrobe.

Senjougahara leaned her head sideways. "Oshino-san, you were a Priest?"

The older blond shacked his head, dismissing her inquiry. "Nope, I am not. Even though it was my specialization in University, I have never been employed by any Shrine."

Gazing over her current appearance, Oshino nodded in satisfaction. "You look like you've been Purified nicely, Oujo-chan. Just to confirm, you are not currently wearing make-up, are you?"

"I thought it'd be best not to, hence I didn't."

"You thought correctly, Oujo-chan."

Oshino glanced at the 'younger blond. "Did you take a shower as well, Namikaze-kun?"

Blinking, I nodded. "Yeah, I did. I took one with Senjogaha-"

 ***Glomp***

Unfortunately, I was unable to finish my sentence as a slender hand prevented my from vocalising coherently.

Blinking, I side glanced at the current scowling, Red-cheeked, narrowed eyed girl.

Grinning like a mad, Oshino released a humorous laugh.

Underneath Senjougahara hand, I smiled. Albiet, a fake.

 _It would seem he understood my true intention._

 _To ease Senjougahara anxiety._

 _However, I will not divulge information of Senjougahara peeping on me through the entire duration._

…

With the occasional beam of Moonlight seeping through from the outside, all three occupants made their way up the stairways.

I gazed at Oshinos' back, my Floral eyes light flickered there as well. "So, Oshino, since this Crab is a God, are we going to pray for forgiveness or Exorcise it?"

Reaching the Second floor, Oshino halted his steps. "So violent as ever, Namikaze-kun. Did something good happen? Don't you remember Shinobu-chan and Nymphomaniac Cat attacked you out of malice, remember?"

…

 _Nope. It wasn't malice._

 _It was feminine fury._

 _I've been know to infuriate off the wrong people._

...

"However, Namikaze-kun, this case is different."

Humming, I leaned my head sideways. "Different? How so?"

Slowly, Oshino began to turn. Uncharacteristically intimidating. "Didn't I say that the opponent was a God? And such, we are not going to exorcise it. Starting now, we are going to pray. Your attitudes must be respectful."

 _Why did you only look at me towards the end?_

I inclined my head sideways. "I see. So, it can be returned if prayed for? Senjougahara's body mass, I mean."

"Who knows? Gods are not so desperate as to reject disparate wishes from Humans. Though, Gods are a care less bunch."

"That would be an understatement. Gods are nothing more the spoiled _children_ who were lucky enough to have been _born_ with power. The Gods had long ago abandoned Humanity. They don't care about us Humans. As long as a Human does not interfere with their agendas or make them look like _fools_ , we'd be left alone."

Mentally patting myself, I successfully withheld any emotions from surfacing. Along with my unreadable eyes, I appear no different from a loving rock.

With a large grin, Oshino leaned forward. "My, what an interesting perspective Namikaze-kun. The way you speak about it sounds from…

… _experience."_

Oshinos grin threaten to twist beyond Human proportion.

…

"Hey."

…

 _We completely forgot about her._

 _If our widening eyes are any indication._

…

"Is the Crab right besides me." Senjougahara tone was a tier above a whisper. Her tone… uncharacteristically timid.

Fixing his posture, Oshino stared at her. All sense of his laidback Nature disappeared.

"Yes. It is beside you. It is everywhere. However, in order to summon it to this plane of existence, certain procedures must be followed."

* * *

By appearance alone, one could conclude; Oshino had significant amounts of time to prepare this space.

The entire room was covered in Shinto holy ropes and talismans. Numerous candles were also light.

All the waste inhabiting this room was nowhere to be seen.

This entire prepaid wasn't haphazardly tossed together.

Oshino presented himself in the center. "Both of you, bow your heads and keep your eyes on the floor."

The teens blinked.

"Where are before an Alter."

Complying, we lowered our heads.

 _Not long after, we stand before Oshino in the center aswell._

 _The Priest offered the 'Damned' a saucer._

"What is this?" Senjougahara inquired.

"Drinking alcohol can shorten the distance between Human and God."

 _Oh? By that logic, Tsunade would have been in God's embrace._

"... Umm, I'm still a minor."

Despite the poor lighting, amusement was clearly visible on Oshino's visage. "Just a little would suffice. It's not like you have to drink yourself into a coma."

…

Complying, she began to sip the saucer.

 _Painfully slow._

 _A bit too elegantly, it could be considered rude ._

…

The Priest turned, now standing before the Alter. "This is yours. This space is Naturally your own. You belong here and here alone."

"Hai." Her voice was barely audible.

…

 _Oshino's wardrobe_

The Shinto Holy Ropes…

 _The Talismans..._

The Bath…

The Altar…

The Sake…

All designed to put Senjougahara in the necessary frame of mind.

Oshino is hypnotising her.

Remove the 'Barrier' between Conscious and Subconscious and more can be 'seen'.

 _More can be 'perceived'._

Salvation- For those that desire-requires acceptance.

Here her trust is just as important.

' _You can only save yourself'._

…

 _Unlike any other Humans, who need Hypnotism or special brain wavelengths to perceive what cannot be seen, I have no need for such methods._

 _For me, Every 'Barrier' that restricts Humanity, has been broken._

 _After all, I am one with-_

…

"While maintaining your form, lower your head and close your eyes. Then, begin to count."

"1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9."

 _Taking the momentary pause as a cue, I slowly opened my eyes._

 _That's when I noticed it._

 _Teal White/Blue Floral Petals met a Golden huey._

…

"Have you calmed down?" Oshino inquired.

"Yes."

"Alright, then answer my questions."

Senjougahara nodded.

…

"Ojou-chan, what is your name?"

"Senjougahara Hitagi."

"What is the name of the school you're attending?"

"Naoetsu Private High School."

"When is your birthday."

"July 7th."

"Who is your favorite Novelist?"

 _Me._

"Yumeno Kyusaku."

 _Fuck._

"Can you tell us about an experience of failure you had as a child?"

"I don't wish to reveal that."

"What is your favorite Classical Music?"

"I am not interested in Music."

 _Kids these days have no respect for the Classics._

"How did you feel when you graduated from Elementary School?"

"I took it as nothing more than transferring to Middle School. I simply transferred from one Public School to another."

"What type of person was your first love?"

"I don't wish to reveal that."

"Up until now, what has been your most painful memory."

…

Senjougahara did not respond.

…

Oshino was unrelenting. "Whats wrong? Your most painful memory… What i'm asking is that you recall your worst memory."

…

"M-My Mother… "

"Your Mother?"

"She became immersed in a Cult."

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean 'Is that all'?"

 _She's staying off._

"Continue. What happened."

Senjougahara's lips thinned. "A-A High-Ranking Cult member came to my house. My Mom brought him there."

"Brought him there? What happened next?"

…

 _Meanwhile, my gazed remained glued to the 'Floor'._

 _Hurry up._

 _Hurry up!_

...

"H-He claimed it was a ritual…

… I... I… was violated. He… attempted to rape me."

…

Silence reigned supreme.

Not even Nature dared to make a sound.

…

"I see…

… However, you said he _attempted_ to rape you, meaning that it didn't happen?"

"I used a spike shoe beside me to hit him...

… But, my Mother did not come to my rescue."

"After that?"

"Because I injured the High-Ranking Cult member, my Mom was…" Senjougahara trailed off.

"Your Mom received punishment, correct?" Oshino finished.

She nodded meekly. "Hai…

… However, I always find myself thinking about it. If I hadn't resisted at the time, maybe my Mother wouldn't have fallen into such a pathetic state. Then our relationship wouldn't have been broken."

"Then, Oujo-chan, those are you feelings. No matter how heavy they are, they are things you must carry with you. You cannot push the burden onto someone else."

Senjougahara bit her lower lip. "Pushing them onto someone else… I-I did not-"

She hesitated.

"Without looking away… Open your eyes and look."

Complying, Senjougahara did just that.

She saw the crab.

…

With widening eyes, Senjougahara Hitagi began hyperventilating.

…

 _For her not to run from her run away proves her determination._

 _Or… Maybe, she is too_ _fearful to run._

…

Unfazed by her change in demeanor, Oshino pressed on. "Can you see anything?"

"I-I see it." Senjougahara began to fidget uncontrollably. "I-It's the same as that time…

… The same as that time. A huge Crab. A can see a Crab." She began to trail off. Her rationality was beginning to fault.

Her hands clenched the fabric of her long skirt.

Oshinos demeanor has not faltered. "Is that so? I can't see anything."

…

Quickly, Oshino took a discreet glance at the Floral eyes teen.

Coincidentally(?), the teen did the same.

Instantaneously, an entire conversation quickly flickered between their eyes.

…

Senjougahara began shaking her head in denial. "B-But I see it very clearly."

While maintaining her peripheral on the Crab, Senjougahara side glanced towards the Whiskered teen. "C-Can you see it aswell, N-Naruto?"

...

 _For her to use my given name…_

 _Senjougahara is utterly_ terrified.

 _Her rapidly beating heart can attest to that._

...

Without blinking, I kept my gaze onto the 'Floor'. "No. I can't see anything."

…

 _That was a lie._

 _I can see everything._

 _I am connected with Nature._

 _However, unfortunately, Senjougahara knew I had lied._

 _I wonder_ how.

...

Once again, Senjougahara shook her head in denial. "B-But I can see it…

… I-It's right there."

...

Noticing his friend's predicament, Oshino chimed in. "Is that so? Then… isn't there something you need to say?"

Her breath hitched. "Something I need to say?"

With widening eyes, a escaped her lips as the Giant Crab began charging forward.

The next moment, Senjougahara was sent flying backwards. A scream tore through her throat. A raspy gasped escaped as her back collided with the wall, a Spider-web patterned formed as chips of cement began to fall.

…

Meanwhile, neither blonde moved from their original position.

Not even after the 'younger' blond noticed the Crabs change in stance.

In fact, neither seemed _fazed_ at what had just transpired.

One from experience and the other from… the _inability to feel fear._

…

With a brief glanced directed at the Floral eyed blond, Oshino began moving towards the noe restricted girl, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Seriously, what an impatient God. It's an energetic fellow, I must say. Did something good happen?"

Blinking, I stared at Oshino's retreating from. "Oi… Oshino." Y voice was unparalleled monotonous.

Without sparing a glance, Oshino gave a backhanded wave, dismissing his friend. "Yah-Yah, I know. Change of plans. There is no other choice."

Moving his hands forwards, Oshino grasped an invisible limb.

"Take this!"

Gratefully tossing the Crab over his shoulder, Oshino executed a flawless Judo move.

Slamming his foot onto the Gods back, Oshino binded its movements.

…

Gasping due to the lack of oxygen, Senjougahara fell with an undignified flop.

Amist to a Puppet without a Master.

…

Oshino glanced towards the now prone girl.

"In the end, this is still a question of self-reflection. If prayers does not work, and word prove ineffective… The last solution would be to Take-up-Arms. However… regardless of choice of disposure... according to procedures, the problem will be solved. For this case, I say that's one possible solution."

I inclined my head sideways. "So… I guess we have no other choice, right?"

With a uncharacteristic feral gin, Oshino glanced at the respective blond. "I generally hate Crabs… They're a pain to eat."

Nodding, I began to move towards the Crab.

To my eyes, It began to flail about.

However…

"Wait…"

I halted my steps.

 _I thought she lost consciousness due to traumatic force and loss of oxygen._

 _Senjougahara is a lot stronger the ahe appears._

 _Or… beyond foolish._

 _Maybe both?_

"P...Please wait, Oshino-san, Namikaze-kun."

While maintaining his foot onto the Crab, Oshino Glanced behind his shoulder. "Wait? Wait for what, Oujo-chan?"

With slight trouble, Senjougahara crept onto her knees.

With her head lowered, her breath hitches. "Just know, I was merely surprised."

She exhaled. "I will do this properly know. I can do it myself."

The Priest hummed. "Is that so? Then help yourself. Give it a try."

…

Her forehead touched the ground, as her hands were presented before her.

"I am sorry…

… And… Thank you very much."

Pausing momentarily, Senjougahara forced down a sob that threatened to escape.

"However… you have done enough. Because, those are my thoughts, my feelings, and my memories. I will carry them myself. They are things I should not have lost…"

 _Her emotions are cascading like a waterfall._

 _Her weight._

 _Her memories._

 _Her feelings._

 _Were they all so important to her?_

 _Even if it means regaining the bad qualities they all posses?_

… So, please. I beg you,may I… May I please have my weight back?"

Her voice finally conceded. No longer could she hold back her feelings. No longer could she retain her indifferent demeanour.

"May I please have my Mother back?"

…

 **Thud.**

…

With a thud, Oshinos' foot fell upon the ground.

The Crab vanished.

The God vanished.

It ceased to exist.

…

Conceding to her _pained_ heart, Senjougahara began to cry onto her hands.

…

 _For her to choose to re-experience all these trails…_

 _She must have considered those hurtful qualities precious as well._

 _After all, whether she likes it or not, those are a part of her feelings._

…

 _Unlike me, She never experienced anything remotely similar._

 _I didn't cry when I met my father for the first time._

I didn't cry when my mother embraced me for the first time.

 _Everything I showcased… was to prevent them from realizing the truth._

…

 _I never loved them._

 _Every relation I had was superficial._

 _There was never any feelings or desire for protection_

 _There was no bonds._

 _Everything was hollow._

…

 _From 'friends' to 'comrades'._

 _They were no different from strangers._

 _However, no matter what had transpired, no matter what had been said or done…_

 _I never truly cared._

…

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

" _DAMN YOU! NARUTOOOOOOO!"_

...

 _And I guess… I reaped what I sowed._

…

 _However, It was I who got the last laugh._

...

Senjougahara continued to weep.

The occasional weap flickered.

The Priest glances at the crying girl. "You know, Namikaze-kun… A Weight Crab… Is also called an Emotion God. Also, a bond is formed through a combination of feeling and protection."

…

 _I see._

 _So, in other words, when Senjougahara met the Crab, it signified the complete destruction of her family._

 _Anything related to the causes was erased._

 _Everything related to fhe Mother ceased to exist._

 _Resulting in the lost of her Weight._

 _Senjougahara Hitagi willingly tricked herself._

…

Oshino ran a single hand through his respective blond locks. "However, it actually isn't such a bad thing. This case especially, since even if she gets her feelings back, her Mother won't come back and the Family will remain broken."

…

 _She knows._

 _Senjougahara isn't that naive anymore._

 _Because of that, Senjougahara Hitagi wanted to take them back._

 _She desired to retrieve them._

 _Those unbearable feeling about her Mother, memories, and frustration._

 _However, Oshino could be correct._

 _Maybe, nothing at all has changed._

…

"It's not like nothing has changed."

 _Her voice was soft._

 _As if her dwindled flame has once again_ sparked _into an Inferno._

…

Groggily, Senjougahara rose to her feet. "Besides, everything wasn't a futile effort. At least, I gained an important friend."

Her hands were presented in front of her, her head was lowered in respect to the Priest.

Blinking, I tilted my head. "Isn't Oshino a bit too old for you?

…

 _Ohhhhh, the_ irony _is_ real!

…

 _However, that's when I noticed it. A…_ flicker _that shine within her eyes, when she gazed at me just know._

"It's you."

 _Senjougahara found more than just closure._

…

"Thank you, Namikaze-kun. I offer you all my gratitude. I apologize for what I've done to you up until now."

 _She is no longer the indifferent, sharp-tongue girl i had come to know._

 _Presented before be was something… sincere._

…

"Even though saying such a thing now is shameless, if we can get along from now own… I'd be very happy."

…

 _I opened my eyes, causing a thin beam of light to escape my lids. "What I will do Is stay by your side. Till the end."_

…

" _I stand by what I say…_

… _Because that's… My Nindo…_

… _My Ninja Way!"_

…

My eyes widened.

Blinking, I tilted my head. "I thought we were already friends. Like i said before, 'What I will do is stand by your side. Till the end'."

I smiled.

"And I never break a promise."

Beautiful Teal White/Blue Floral met joyous Violet.

She smiled, the most beautiful smile she has ever given to anyone. The smile, which from now on is reserved for this and this person alone.

"Hai!"

Her eyes glimmered with joy.

" _I promise as well."_

* * *

 **Wow.**

 **That took awhile, huh.**

 **Sorry for that late update, everyone. Unfortunately, I have no excuses.**

 **Since, I don't believe in them. Saying otherwise would be hypocritical.**

 **Anyways, tell me what you think!**

 **Comment! Like! Follow!**

 **By the way, I also have a few other ideas as well. For other stories, I plan on doing more Naruto Immortal.**

 **Why? Cause I luv it.**

 **Naruto and Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei.**

 **Naruto and Re:Zero.**

 **Naruto, My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU, Hyouka, and more School based anime. (Supernatural genre included.)**

 **Tell me what you think? And, If i do choose to start another story, it will only be considered a side project.**

 **This one will be my main.**

 **Anyways… That's all folks!**

* * *

"Alright Naruto-Onii-chan, it's morning now. Get the hell up!"

"It's about time you woke up!"

…

 **Ruffle. Ruffle.**

 **Ruffle. Ruffle.**

 **Ruffle. Ruffle.**

…

 _Stop ruffling my beeeed._

 _I don't want to do anything~_

 _I_ just _went to sleep._

Groaning, I pulled my covers in an attempt to force them to give up. "I don't _wannaaa~_ Inside _good_. Outside _baaaaaad._ "

" _Oh?_ You were out all night? _Again?_ Whos the _girl?_ What's _her_ name? Where does _she live?_ "

 _Woah there, Karen. What's will all the venom regarding the person's gender?_

 _Naruto-onii-chan raised you to be a proper young woman._

…

 **Ruffle. Ruffle.**

 **Ruffle. Ruffle.**

 **Ruffle. Ruffle.**

...

"Wake up! Naruto-onii-chan! You're the only one who always forgets to eat breakfast!"

 _Thats cause I don't need to eat to surrvive._

 _My body maintains itself on its own._

 _However, I appreciate your concern, Tsukihi. You've always loved 'your' Onii-chan~_

Shifting myself, I groaned louder. "Is that so? Really? _Or,_ did you just come over here so I could personally cook both of you breakfast?"

"" _Whaaaaaat?_ We would _never_.""

 _Why say it in perfect sync?_

 _I can't see it, but I can feel them blushing._


	3. Chapter 3 - Mayoi Snail

Chapter 3 - Mayoi Snail

Beginning of the Arc- Mayoi Snail.

 **!IMPORTANT!**

 _Bakemonogatari_ \- **Naruto's POV.**

Bakemonogatari- **Third person view.**

"Bakemonogatari"- **Dialogue delivery.**

 _'Bakemonogatari'_ \- **Thought delivery.**

 **Time of Update: Thursday, July 27**

 **Current amount of words: 5,860+**

 **Total: 17,670+**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own shit.**

 **A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

...

 **Sigh.**

...

I inclined my head backwards, observing the clear blue sky.

...

 _Today is National Mother's Day._

 _Much like numerous other Holidays celebrated by the masses, this Holiday has lost its true intention and been converted into a commercialized Holiday._

 _Where the amount of ¥ you spend determines the amounts of love you posses._

 _Regardless of the type of relation you have with her..._

 _Regardless of your thoughts you have a her…_

 _If you're an advocate of showcasing your love to her, then you'll take this matter seriously._

 _If you're a Japanese citizen, then… well, that goes without saying._

 _People over here take everything seriously._

...

 _When in Rome, do what the Romans do._

...

 _However, If you're an Immortal, who possess very little recollection of your past, then this day is not different than the 364 others._

 _It also helps if you aren't of Japanese descent._

 _Or, any descent of this world._

...

 _I didn't have a solid reason as to why I decided to visit this park._

 _Much like my time walking this Earth, I merely walked aimlessly._

 _Without a purpose, if you will._

 _However, not everything i've done has been like this._

 _Much like Immortals depicted in media, I have found many ways to deprive me of my boredom._

 _Yet, there is only so much to do under this sun of ours._

 _I created a cult, became a real estate agent, a door to door salesman, and even became a stripper in my female form. I even become a Host._

 _Briefly, FWI._

...

 _It was… A confusing time._

...

 _Anyways, as I was saying, I merely allowed my legs to carry me here._

 _Only, purely, randomly, aimlessly…_

 _… Via; Roof._

 _Hopping and with many unnecessary front flips until I reached this park._

...

 _However, for me to be the only living soul within this park…_

 _… Well, In a sense, it makes me feel as this park is mine and mine alone._

 _Like I no longer need to go home anymore._

 _That's the feeling I'm perceiving right now._

 _Because, it's just me..._

 _Only me._

...

 **Sigh.**

...

 _ **"That's why…**_

 _ **Onii-chan, that's why… !**_

 _ **… That's why you should just go away!"**_

...

 _That was quite harsh._

...

 _Even with all my knowledge, even I couldn't do anything to assist._

...

 **Sigh.**

...

Eventually, he chose to remain silent. Too many thought clouded his mind that prevented him to produce coherent words.

He noticed the child with an unusually large rucksack bag on her back.

He smiled.

Before she ran away.

His smile fell.

...

 **Sigh.**

...

 **Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.**

...

The sole occupants hears footsteps.

"Ara-Ara. What do we have here? I thought someone abandoned a carcass of a Dog here. However, it seems I am wrong. It's only, Namikaze-kun."

He looked up.

He blinked.

A warm smiling automatically making an appearance on his face. It was a smooth, practiced action, one he had developed during his childhood and mastered during adolescence. Now, it was his primary Nature. Utterly fake, nothing more than a mask he couldn't define as genuine or fake.

...

 _It seems she hasn't lost that sharp-tounge of hers._

 _But, that wasn't what caught my attention._

 _It was her current attire. She was wearing a Black and White sundress that contrasted perfectly with her Pale skin tone._

 _If I had look anywhere but her breast, I would've seen a triumphant grin._

...

They observed a coy smile framing her lips. "What? It was just a greeting. It was only a joke."

 _Hmmmm, is that so?_

 _Her mischievous gaze could have unnerved a lesser man._

 _Fortunately, I am no such thing._

...

Huffing, I averted my gaze from her breas- I mean… Outfit. "If you're going to compare me to a deceased four-legged creature; I would appreciate it more, if you compare me to a fox."

Much like a puppy, the purplette tilted her head. "Foxes?"

I gave a side glance. "Yes. I love foxes."

A sly slime graced her lips. "Ara, Namikaze-kun, you sly little boy.-"

 **Tap.**

Skipping on stone blocks , Senjougahara began to skip towards me.

 **Tap.**

"-Did you just change the subject?-"

 **Tap.**

"-Or perhaps the 'innocent' Namikaze-kun was fascinated by my charming street clothes..."

 **Tap.**

"-… And felt a moment of bliss.-"

...

 _Ignoring the playful jab…_

 _… I wouldn't call it 'Fascination' or anything of the like. Living for so long caused me to… 'Mellow' out._

 _And no… I'm not staring at her breasts… again._

...

 **Tap.**

"-However, don't you agree that "Fascination" is a pretty amazing word?-"

 **Tap.**

"-Did you know…-"

She began to climbing the stairs.

"-It's written with a "Grass" radical on top of "Hot Water". In my heart, It's a level above the word "Moe", which is written with a "Grass" radical ontop of "Bright"."

 **Tap. Tap. Tap.**

"-People are expecting it to carry onto the next generation.-"

Her chest quaivered.

"-Like 'Main Fascination' or 'Cat Ear Fascination'.-"

She shook her derriere.

 _I can't help but think, she's straying his conversation._

...

"They'll be saying things like that." Senjougahara finished.

...

He stared at her as she stood before him.

I tilted my head. "Well, you're not wrong. Those clothes give a different impression than what I saw before."

She stood before me, a haughty smile tugged her lips. "That's true. That's because I chose to wear more docile clothing at that time."

Humming, I inclined my head backwards, observing the sky as a couple strands of Golden hair crossed my peripheral. "I guess."

...

"Speaking of which, I bought this set of clothing, yesterday."

 _Completing your endeavor, huh._

"-I must say, I'm content. Now that I am healed, I can wear my prefered clothing to my heart's content." Senjougahara continued.

 _Ahh, Thats right._

 _Even wearing the lightest of clothes was a trek itself._

 _And at her age, she wanted to look good._

I glanced down, a couple of Golden strands of hair were swept away. "Hmmm… that's true."

A faint smile tugged her lips. "However, I am happy."

I head tilted.

Understanding his gesture, she continued. "If possible, I wanted you to see it first."

Both my eyebrows rose.

Her smile is quite infectious.

Floral pattern met Violet. "Well, if you wanted to show them to me first, then i'm quite honored."

Placing her hand on her slim waist, Senjougahara leaned forward, her breasts shifted due to sudden movement. "I didn't want to show them to you, Namikaze-kun.

Senjougahara leaned even further.

"I wanted you to see them. The nuance in those statement is entirely different."

They now stood a couple of inches apart.

I stared straight into her clothing.

 _Ohhh._

 _Oooooooohhhhhhhh._

 _I see._

...

The Purplette straightened her posture. "By the way, Namikaze-kun… What are you doing here? Have you finally snapped and decided to abandon all responsibilities you possess because you couldn't take it anymore?"

I blinked.

 _What an overactive imagination._

 _And even if I did want to abandoned all, it would come as no consequence to me._

 _I don't need much to live, mind you._

I inclined backwards, using a pillar for support. "Heavens, No. I just decided to go for an aimless walk. The next thing I knew, I arrived at this park. What about you? What brought you here?"

 _Though, I can pretty much conclude already._

She began looking over the numerous attractions scattered around. "This use to be my turf."

"Your turf? Did you run some kind of adolescent-oriented organized Mob?"

"How rude of you. Even if I did, I wouldn't have left any evidence behind of my Involvement."

 _My God._

Smiling I glanced at her. "Anyways, you said you used to live around here, right?"

"Well, yes. That's one way of putting it."

Once again, she began to glance around the infrastructure. An expression of nostalgia flashed before her visage. "But, it has changed completely. I'm not going to get sentimental over it, but the place I used to live is changing. For some reason, it feels as if my motivation has been stripped off."

I glanced back towards the Blue sky. "Well, change is inevitable. The only thing we can do is change with it. Otherwise, we'll be left behind. Forever forsaken within the flow of time…" I unknowingly began to trail off.

 _I of all people can utter these words with mirth._

The Purplette glanced at the stuproarded Goldette. Once again, he proves he has earned the title of 'Enigma'. "Yeah… That's true. It is inevitable."

 _'Yet, no mystery is ever left unsolved.'_

...

"Ne, Namikaze-kun, do you mind if I sat next to you?"

Her inquiry brought me out of my trance.

"There is something I want to discuss with you about."

I nodded, my Golden locks flowed with the slightest movement. "Sure. We're not fat enough for this bench to crumble under our weight."

"Is that so? Then, I'll shall help myself."

...

 _You know… People are prone to misinterpret the smallest of gestures into huge misunderstandings._

 _This would be one of those 'Gestures'._

...

Keeping her peripheral forward, she side glanced, peering into his Floral eyes. "About what happened before… I wanted to thank you once again…"

Glancing, he mimicked her action. "I don't deserve the gratitude, since I didn't do anything. If unsatisfied, then thank Oshino."

In response, Senjougahara leaned forward. Much like the other occasions, only a thin layer of air separated us from contact. "Well, I had to pay Oshino-san, so it's a bit different. As for you, I wish to express my gratitude differently."

I blinked. "I did not help you with the intention of any rewards. And besides, isn't that what friends are for?"

She halted, visible deflating. "Friends… huh."

"Namikaze-kun…"

Her voice was soft, incredibly so. If his enhanced senses were anything to go by, an undertone of meekness was accompanied.

"... May I think of you as someone dear to me?

Throughout the entire exchange, I have yet to distance us. "Of course."

 _I don't remember ever progressing this fast._

 _Time-lapse?_

 _… Nope._

At this point, the close proximity of each other's breath could be felt. "Though, you are the type that doesn't have many friends, correct?"

I hummed. "It's not that I don't have any friends. I just don't bother to interact with others. Too troublesome."

I continued. "Though, a change had occurred recently. What about you, Senjougahara?" Before she could question me, I swifty inquired.

"I was the same until recently. More specifically, until I met you."

 _I see, so I was correct._

 _She is purposely directing this conversation for her to properly confess to me._

 _Well, of worse come to shove, then I'll -_

...

"Which means, Namikaze-kun, Regardless of what you say, I still wish to reward you for your help." The Black-clad girl began.

She leaned even closer.

At this point, my back had met the bench while Senjougahara hovered over me.

"-After that, for the first time…-"

She placed her both her hands over my person.

Floral met Violet.

"-Become friends of equal statues." She finished.

 _Am… I going to get raped?_

 _But i'm too youn-... Wait._

 _Did she… Feel up my thigh?_

 _And how can she say such things nonchalantly._

"Friends…"

...

Back to our original sitting positions.

Back to the main story.

"Hence, Namikaze-kun, is there anything you want me to do for you? I will only take one request, but it can be anything."

I keep my gaze onto the clouds. "Anything?"

She nodded. "Really, anything is acceptable. No matter what the wish, I'll grant it. However, the offer is only limited once. Whether it's "Immortality, "World Domination," "Defeating the Saiyans headed to earth right now," anything is acceptable."

I hummed. "Lend me some Cash?"

"Except for that."

 _I figured as much._

...

"Though, if I may be honest, I'd prefer to take on a more personal wish. After all, it's quite simpler."

"Buy me lunch?"

"I refuse."

 _Instant rejection..._

...

Nevertheless, she feigned ignorance to my words. The eagerness within her eyes was blinding. "Like I said, anything is acceptable. For example, you can request me to end my sentences with 'Nyu,' for a week."

...

 _"You're despicable, Nyu."_

...

"Or perhaps, you want me to attend School without wearing panties for an entire week. Maybe even, oh, I don't know, wake you up everyday, wearing nothing but an open apron. Or perhaps, join on an enema diet for a week. Maybe… I can even become 'Inspiration,' for your next Volume. You have plenty of fetishes, don't you ?" The last part wasn't an inquiry.

Despite that, I never once faulted from her words. "That I do." I added a Sageful nod to emphasize.

 _Now, if only I could grow facial hair, I'd also stroke the beard as well._

 _The universal sign of a wise old man._

Blinking, she stared at me, not expecting my blatant confession. "Yeah… Well.. I guess if you wanted me to do that forever, I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"I see. A shame."

Senjougahara blinked. "Really?"

...

Unrelenting, she continued. "If I may, I personally recommend 'Waking you up every day for a week, wearing nothing but an apron'. I can also cook you breakfast, if you like. Is this a fantasy every man desires?"

I shrugged. "That does sound very tempting, don't get me wrong." From the corner of my eye, I saw her perk up. "However, even if we go with that arrangement, I the possibility of us remaining "Friends" would become nonexistent."

Despite my words, Senjougahara didn't falter. Yet, only a flash of disappointment flashed briefly within her eyes. "Ara, how careless of me, you are indeed correct, Namikaze-kun. Then, all lets forget about everything "Erotic". However, given your nature, I thought you would've jump the chance."

"Just what do you think of me?"

"After all, you're a pervert."

 _How is she able to day such things?_

...

"Since your perversion is higher than the average teen, I thought it'd be best."

Humming, I side glance. "From words alone, it would seem you know about it quite well."

In response, she grinned all-knowingly. "That goes without saying, No? I am well-versed in the Art of Sex."

"Really? How so?" Though, it was nice to meet a fellow advocate.

If possible, her already wide grin turned haughty. "I do it all the time."

I side glanced. "Even if that was true, what do you get out of bluffing."

 _Though, I can pretty much guess._

Parallel to a child, she pursed her lips. It was quite adorable. "So, I've been caught, huh. Very well, I understand. Allow me to correct myself; I have no experience. I am a Virgin."

Abruptly, she shot up from her seat. Placing one hand on her hips, she pointed an accusing finger towards the 'Tattooed' Goldette. "Which means, the only girls that would talk to a Sex-craved Mongrel like yourself would be a Brave Late-blooming Virgins with Health Mental issues such as myself!"

 _Is she… Advertising?_

...

Starkng half lidded, my lips thinned. "You're… Quite strange." I inclined my head. "Though, unique."

 _Though, still nothing I have not seen before._

...

Once again we sat on the bench.

"The conversation seems to have gotten a bit astray… But honestly speaking, is there anything you need help with, Namikaze-kun? Something that you are troubled with?"

Without sparing a glance, I shook my head. "Troubled? Hmmmm… I don't recall." His problems are his own, after all.

"I'm not the best conversationalist, so I can't phrase this very well, but I do wish to assist you in some way."

We stared at one another. Judging by that determination within her, she won't back down until satisfied.

I fixed my gaze towards the infrastructure.

"Hmmm… If I told you…"

Using a single arm for support, Senjougahara leaned towards me. "Oh? What is it? Try telling me about it. Maybe telling another soul can ease the pain."

"Well, it honestly has nothing to do with me. Though, it does involve a pair of sisters."

"Seems like something I can't help with."

 _Instant rejec-... Wait. No it wasn't. She just conceded too fast._

 _Well, I would've as well. Dealing with family matters isn't our forte anyways._

...

"However, for the time being, Namikaze-kun, go ahead and tell me the rest of the story." She tilted her head to the side. "So, which one of your sisters did you fight with? You have two younger sisters, after all."

 _How did she know?_

...

Humming, I raised an elegant eyebrow in her direction. "Yeah… I do. I'm not accusing you or anything of the like, but, have you been spying on me?"

 _Despite her answer, this wouldn't be the first time someone overstepped their boundaries and peered themselves in my life._

"They are known as Tsuganoki Second Junior High Fire Sisters."

I blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. "You even know their nickname…"

The forehead Tattooed teen sighed in resignation. In the end, investigating if his accusation on his compromised non-existence privacy would prove unworthwhile.

 _Though, I might have been overcautious._

...

Placing my elbow on my knee for support, I cuffed my chin. "Ne, today is Mother's Day, correct?"

Placing a manicured finger on her chin, she glance at the Heavens Above. "Now that you mention it, it is, isn't it."

I sighed.

 _In retrospect, I don't know why I would tell anyone this._

 _Maybe, to get them off my back? To sate their never-ending curiosity of me?_

 _Ultimately… who can even help me?_

 _Though, it's not like I need saving from anything._

Hunching over, I placed my right elbow on my knee for support, and I cuffed my chin. "Haa." I sighed. "Both of them are really close to their Mother. She dots on them like their cats-"

"I see." Interrupting him mid-way, Senjougahara gives a sagely nod. "As the irresponsible brother, now, on this day, Mothers day, they wanted you to spend it with them."

From my palm, I turned my gaze to her. My eyes widened slightly. "... Yeah… that's actually right."

 _I guess my overcatiousness is just._

I returned my peripheral to the outer-rim of the park. "Every year, on this day, they persist me on joining them. This year, I tried to give them the slip. However, one of them, the oldest, and we had a quarrel."

She sat there, transfixed at the small glimpse of his life. "A quarrel? What about?" The purplette inquired.

"She wanted me to spend the evening with her and her Mother. And, well, I brushed her off and her offer."

...

 ** _"Naruto-onii-chan, that's why…!_**

 ** _… That's why no matter how much time passes…!_**

 ** _You never open up… !_**

 ** _… Stop hiding how you feel!_**

 ** _Naruto-onii-chan!"_**

...

The beauty of silence ushered.

"To sum it up," I pursed my lips. "A person like me, who's never anything parental forced upon me, argued with a Middle Schooler. I've never liked anything forced upon my person."

Humming, Senjougahara nodded. "I see. That's a pretty complicated problem."

Briefly, I took a glance at her.

 _She didn't question me…_

 _I see…_

Fixing my stare, I shrugged dismissively. "It's nothing of the like. Personally, I don't think of it as such." - _Then again, what can an Immortal perceive as a hindrance?_ \- "Nevertheless, I came here and decided to wait it out then remain home. I didn't want to bother them anymore then I have too."

"I see." She whispered with an undertone of understatement. However, she quickly reverted back to her usual demeanor. "However, i'm afraid to advise you that regarding you Emo-tendencies, there's nothing I can do, even with my expertise."

With my free hand, I waved of her undertone of concern. "It's fine, don't worry."

 _I never expected anyone to help me anymore._

Involuntarily, a heavy sigh bleed through my lips. Slumping to my unoccupied right, I stared abesntmindedly at the parks' entrance through strands of hair. "Anyways, I apologize for wasting you time like this." I muttered. "I also apologize for my unsightly behavior."

 _Not like I have any qualms about it._

She sat there, uncertain of what to do. Uncertain if there is anything that can be done to help.

Never before has he seemed so… so…

 _'Fragile.'_

Fragileness parallel to a Porcelain doll. Strangely enough, that nickname is quite fitting for his features.

Her theory of the plausibility that he is _Inhumane_ … Seems more credible as time progresses

...

Eventually, they sat upright once again.

"However, Namikaze-kun," Senjougahara carefully glanced at the teen beside her, observing every miniscule detail. "You don't seem like the kind to hold a grudge against you sisters…"

A look of realization etched across her visage. "Unless… Your raging teenage hormones cramped your love for them, resulting something sinister!" The Violette placed a hand over her mouth, feigning shock. "Ara-Ara, Namikaze-kun, I didn't expect you love to literally transcend Mortality. Who knew, the infamous ice prince to be an advocate practitioner of incest."

 _Incest is Wincest, I guess._

My visage remained neutral. "No-No, I don't see them as such. Just two little sisters, and not women."

 _Besides, they could do better then me._

Inwardly, she made a mental note. "Oh? Is that so? So, Namikaze- kun isn't into his sisters." She nodded twice. "That's right, you seem like the kind to be into Sorocon."

Turning my body, I straightened my posture. "Sorocon?"

"Sorocon is a shorten term for Sororate Marriage. Most commonly know as Inter-Marriage inclusive for all Sisters. Basicly, it means, a widow, usually male, marrying the older or younger Sisters of their deceased lover."

"..." I didn't know how to respond. Namely because, this conversation had been fixed already.

Smugly, Senjougahara inclined her head upwards. "Look at it this way, Namikaze-kun, in your case, you would most likely marry the younger sister instead of the older one. So, basically, you'll have the younger sister to call you "Onii-chan," and then marry her afterwards. After that, she will still call you as such."

My eyes widen slightly. "I'll be able to live out my fantasies without having society breath down my neck. A Win-Win, huh."

Standing up, I gave her a deep bow.

"Thank you for the gift you had bestowed on me."

...

Once again, we resumed our original seating positions.

"Nevertheless, Namikaze-kun, I do wish to help you in some way, like, helping you with your academics."

With thin lips, he shrugged apathetically. "Thanks for the offer, however, I'm not the studying type."

Blinking owlishly, she head-tilted. "Then, how do you maintain your academic marks?"

Half lidded, I stared abestmindly. "Well, the curriculum has been quite repetitive now-a-days."

"... I see."

...

Her eyes drooped downwards as her voice became tranquil. "Then…" Velvety, even. "... Do you want a girlfriend?"

Silence.

A soft gust of wind passed, causing my hair to succumb to its mercy.

One Floral eye peered at her, through the tresses of his flailing Golden locks. "... What will happen if I say I do?"

Her face remained neutral. "Then you get a girlfriend. That's all."

A beautiful silenced ushered.

I turned my gaze towards the blue-sky above. "I don't want a girlfriend, actually."

I turned to look at her…

… Only for her to avert her eyes.

"Oh? I see… "

"Just buy me lunch, and we'll be even."

"Is that so? That's quite unselfish of you… You're quite honorable."

I almost missed the last mumble.

...

Staring more than I should've, I stared elsewhere…

… Only for my eyes to see the same Child as before. Carrying an oversized rucksack bag, the Child, standing near the Park's entrance, had begun scanning a billboard with a map of the local area. The child glanced at the slip of paper between her hands and back to the billboard, repeating the action numerous times.

 _Her again._

...

My gazed shifted to her rucksack.

 _… "Eight," "Nine," and "Shrine" writin' would be "Eight nine tera"._

 _… That would be…_

I turned my gaze to the Violette.

 _She doesn't seem the type to dot on kids like other teenage girls her age._

 _… Maybe, she would reprimand them, if they annoyed her._

...

Slowly, I stood up. Shifting my body, I turned to Senjougahara. "I'll be right back. Can you wait her a sec'?"

Her violet eyes turned to my Floral ones. "Okay, but where are you going?"

I blinked once. "I'm going to talk with a Elementary-school student."

Deadpanning, her lips thinned. "Please, don't. You will only get your heart broken."

"... You don't know that."

I saw the slightest upturn on her glossy lips.

...

I stood a couple feet away from the girl.

"Yo, are you, by any chance, lost?" Inquiring, I formed a Social-etiquette smile.

The Elementary-school student shifted her body towards me, acknowledging my presence. Her eyes, Red, I noted, began observing my person.

The Twin-tailed girl, eventually, meets my gaze after a pregnant silence. "Please, don't talk to me. I hate you."

...

 ** _"I… It's okay… D-Don't worry…"_**

 ** _She sniffled._**

 ** _"Y-You're going… To…"_**

 ** _Sniffle._**

 ** _"Be safe… I… I'm… I'm so sorry."_**

 ** _Cradled within her arms, a Young Naruto began whipping her cascading tears from his face._**

 ** _"... Like I said, lady, It's not your fault. Now… please…"_**

 ** _Silence was born within the bloody, dimly lit room._**

 ** _"Please… get away from me."_**

...

Groaning slightly, I gripped my head with a single hand, masquerading it as if I were brushing it.

 _Why remember that at a time like this?_

...

Maintain her gaze on where he once stood, Senjougahara did not spare the Goldette a single glance. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"... I was rejected."

 _Children these days are so disrespectful._

...

1 whole minute later.

...

Cradling myself ontop the bench, I sighed. "No… Not yet. I have to try once more."

This time, Senjougahara side glanced. "Sure, but what exactly are you doing? Where are you even going too?"

With a slight spring, I stood up. "... There is no time for details."

...

This time, I stood uncomfortably close to the girl. This way, she just has to talk to me, right? Right?

Standing to her right, I followed her gaze upon her note and the billboard. "So… You are lost, arent ya'?"

No response.

I pressed myself closer. "Where are you going?"

No response.

I bent my body at a odd angle, causing my hair to obscure her gaze.

"Let. Me. Help. You."

Snobbishly, she turned her gaze away from me.

"Hmph!"

...

Maintain her head towards the Park's entrance, she glance at his cradled from. "Whats wrong? Did something happen?"

I didn't bother to stand anymore. "I was blatantly rejected in the most hurtful way imaginable."

The Violette shifted her entire attention towards him. "I don't understand what is it your trying to do or accomplish…"

Still cradled, I peered through the tresses of my hair. "... You know what? I don't know either."

...

Naruto stood behind her, A single open palm stood high above his Golden mop oh hair.

With utmost grace…

… His hand descended…

And slapped the 13-year-old adolescent girl behind her head with a satisfying…

 _ **Slap!**_

"Guh…!"

The force was strong enough to flatten the girl face upon contact the board.

He stared with half-lidded eye as she pushed herself off…

 _What have I done to get to this point in my life?_

With lightning reflexes, the Twin-tailed girl shot backwords, gripping the spot this brute struck her. "What are you doing?!" She cried.

With an innocent smile, Naruto tilted his head. "Sure thing, I would be more than glad to help you."

The girl hissed. "Who would accept the help from a boy that would slap a Elementary-school student without hesitation!?" She expanded her small arms to emphasize. "No one at all!"

His smile widened. "Do not fret, chibi, I, Namikaze Naruto, will answer your plea for help-"

"I never asked for it!"

Naruto gave a theoretical feminine bow. "You don't need thank me."

Snickering, she crossed her arms over her chest, as she gaze at him with a mixture of suspicion and annoyance. "Fishcake? Your name is Fishcake? That's so lame! Stay away from me!"

 _… Wow, how rude._

Ignoring the act of him striking a Child, Naruto remained smiling. "So, what's your name?"

"I am Hachikuji Mayoi. I'm called Hachikuji Mayoi! It's a precious name given to me by my Mother and Father. In any case, stop talking to me! I hate you!"

Naruto tilted his head. "Why would I? I'm not going to hurt you anymore."

The girl observed him, trying to find the tiniest form of deceit. "Very well…" She conceded. "But don't do anything stupid, Blondie."

"... Apologize to every blonde in existence for such prejudice."

"Then, Mr Fishcake"

His smile widened.

"Yes, bitch?"

"Wuaahh… !" Bawling, the girl crouch down, covering her head in fear. "He called me a bitch! You're so mean!"

His smile thinned. "To be fair, you did categorized me as Stupid Blond."

Lifting her head, she peered through a gap between her forearms. "Then, how should I address you?"

His smile returned.

"Naruto-sama would suffice."

"I hate you, Namikaze Naruto."

His smile widened.

"So does the rest of my school."

Averting her body, she raised both her arms at his direction. "Please leave immediately! I don't wish to converse with you anymore then I have too!"

Naruto deadpanned. "You're lost, Gaki (Brat)."

Twintails raise her arms higher. "Such a thing is not a problem to me!"

"I'm pretty sure is."

"It's not!"

...

Hachikuji glared Bloody Murder.

"Take this!" Twisting her body, she delivered a kick towards the Floral-eyed Teens abdoment.

Swiftly, he averted his body. Grasping her ankle, Naruto swung the girl once, before sending her towards the billboard with another satisfying…

 _ **Slap!**_

Like a puppet without string, the fell upon her rucksack.

With a look of indifference, Naruto crouch down upon her limp form. "You know, it's kinda of rude to attack someone so abruptly."

Remaining crouch, he stared at the sky.

 _… Wait a minute…_

...

"... Namikaze-kun."

Her monotonous voice came from his back.

 _… Oh shit._

 _… Now, how can I explain my justification of assaulting a Child?_

...

Painfully slow, he began to turn his head. "... I can explain…"

"Go ahead." She deadpanned on his crouched form.

Slowly, he turned his head to the downed… Elementary student. "Well, she seemed to be lost. So, being the kind samaritan I am, I lend a hand."

 _In more ways than one…_

Senjougahara look at him with no little pity. "Hmm, is that so?"

Naruto nodded.

The violet turned her attention to the Elementary student. "Oh, I see. I understand the circumstances now."

He glanced backwards.

 _Where is she looking at?_

Naruto stood up. "Hey, Senjougahara. If Id ask you of an address around the area, would you know it?"

"To a certain extent."

Glancing down, the Goldette kicked the down girl thrice.

 _Might as well commit the crime if I'm doing the time._

"Oi, Hachikuji, show me the note you had on you earlier."

In response, the girl twitched, signifying she hadn't died. Groaning, she sat upright. "Ugh… I had a dream where I was attacked by a glorified Ramen Topping."

"... Your mind is playing tricks on you."

"I see, tricks, huh." Absentmindedly, she nodded with half-lidded eyes.

...

Swiftly, Naruto snatched a slip of paper from the drowsy girls hand.

Looking at the address written on the paper, he read it aloud for both.

...

"▅▅▅▅▅▃▃▃▃▂▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▅▅▅▅▅"

...

"You know where it is?" Muttering, Naruto glanced at the Purplette.

Senjougahara nodded, "Yes, I know the place."

He inspected the paper. "Really? That's good."

"However," Her eyes trailed the slip in his hands. "I don't know the exact location. But we should be able to find it if we examine the area near it. I'm sure we'll pick it up. So, let's go."

Taking the initiative, Senjougahara took the lead, walking towards what he believe was the destination.

Nodding, Naruto assisted the girl onto her feet with a hand. "Come On, Hachikuji. Let's follow the nice Onee-chan."

Puzzled, Mayoi hummed. "Hmm? Where we going?"

Naruto tilted his head at her confusion. "We're going to the address on the paper, of course. The Onee-san will guide us."

A noticeable frown marred her features. Her eyes focused one the Black-clad girls' retreating form. "Oh, she will lead the way…?" She inquired, as if resignated.

A tone that did not fit her character, up to this point.

He gave her a look. "Yah. Your are lost, right?"

Mayoi nodded. "No, I am lost."

...

"After all, I am the child of a Lost Snail."

...

Naruto side glanced. "Pardon?

Mayoi shifted her body away. "No... It was nothing, really."

...

 _And thus, the story of the Lost Snail had begun._

 _Thinking about it now, all this happened because of… me._

...

 _The story of a Little Girl…_

 _Hachikuji Mayoi…_

* * *

 **Alright, finally.**

 **Sorry for the late update, ya'll. I have no excuses. Though, i'll try an update once every week, if I can.**

 **So, if you all just read, yes - this story is 'Copy of Bakemonogatari with Naruto as the MC'. Which is why, let me tell you now; Just wait.**

 **Like I said, "I'll branch out." However, I am buy a novice writer. So don't get your hopes up.**

 **So, what i did here; Is allude to a past experience (Narutos'). And yes, I planned on a backstory with -**

 **Whoops, I almost ruined it, lol.**

 **And yes, I hope I'm good enough to write it, since I believe(Hope) it is important.**

 **Other then that, I'm don't informing.**

 **Now, anto the other suggestions I posted about last chapter.**

 **As of now, I don't know.**

 **It might (Will) take time away from this story. So, in the next chapter, I'll inform of what I will (Might) do.**

 **And, that's it!**

 **Like! Review! Fav! Follow!**

 **Till next time~**

 **Oh, and if you have any ideas to share with me; Comment or Pm.**

 **Would help, though not everything might be implemented.**

 **Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4 - Mayoi Snail - Part 2

Chapter 4 - Mayoi Snail - Part Three

Mayoi Snail.

 **!IMPORTANT!**

Bakemonogatari- **Naruto's POV.**

Bakemonogatari- **Third person view.**

"Bakemonogatari"- **Dialogue delivery.**

'Bakemonogatari'- **Thought delivery.**

 **Time of Update: Thursday, September 28  
**

 **Current amount of words: 6,290+  
**

 **Total: 24,000+  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own shit.**

 **A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _What is a Friend?_

 _Is it an individual you converse with on a daily basis?_

 _Is it an individual that converses with you?_

 _Is it another person you bask in their presence?_

 _Maybe, someone you're expected to see once again, in your mundane life of repetitiveness?_

 _Well, whatever the case may be, I…_

Three individuals moved down the street.

Two, in which case, a fair distance behind the defacto leader - a violet haired girl.

From behind, I glanced at her leading form.

 _… Personally, and fundamentally, I beleive a 'Friend' to be…_

 _… A Nuisance._

...

Abruptly, she ceased her movements between two intersections. Her head swayed towards the right.

"It's around here."

Lifting my gaze from the ground, I fixed my slumped posture. "Pardon?"

"The house I lived in before; It was right here."

Standing a couple feet behind, I followed the direction of her head.

 _… An asphalt road, huh._

I Hummed, contemplating my choice of words. "Urban Renewal, I see."

Senjougahara shifting her body backwards to face them, causing Hachjikuji to hide herself behind the goldettes' legs. "Not even a year has gone by and already has it become like this. We sold it, and I expecting something like this to happen. And yet, it's quite depressing."

"It's understandable."

A sigh bleed from her lips as she gazed behind him. "Nevertheless, I have already wasted enough time as it is. Let's continue, Namikaze-kun."

"... Sure." Averting my body, I glanced down at the little girl, whom is seeking refuge behind my body. "Let's go, Hachjikuji."

"..." The twin-tailed girl gave a meek nod.

With that, the three ventured once again.

...

With an inaudible sigh, I glanced downwards to my left. "I can't walk in a straight line with you clinging onto me."

A small grown resonated within her throat as she glared at the Teen. "It's not like I want to be attached to a mongrel such as yourself! You're so horrible! I'm telling the PTA on you! The PTA is an incredible crime-fighting organization, you know?! A male teenager like you with no influence; Your life is over! With alligator-tears; You will be condemned!"

I paused.

 _How incredible._

Furrowing my brows, I hummed while tapping my chin. "I see. So, you're planning on using my statutes as a Male Teenager against me, huh? Okay, Hajikuji,-" Raising a fist onto my palm, I applied enough force to generate a pop! "-Time for my fists to introduce you to Equal Rights."

 _"Bring it, you blond bimbo!"_

With this, the Battle of The Dunces had begun.

...

...

...

"What are you doing?" A voice, soft yet monotonous, caused me to halt.

She stared at him, unknowing of what to make of this… predicament.

There he stood, the usual tall and oh-so-proud blonde stood with a raised fist, seemingly ready to strike down on his opponent.

...

I peered to my left and felt as if I ashamed myself in some way, shape, or, form.

Senjougahara deadpanned at me. Her gaze, the epitome of flat caused me to look away.

Her lips thinned with an unreadable gaze.

I pressed my lips. My raised fist, ready to bring forth divine punishment, remain immortalized.

"I am exercising my Rights."

"Uh… Hu." A soft gust of wind blew as Senjougahara visage seemed to flatten further than before. "With… Violence?"

"Violence is the only thing people seem to understand."

 _'That's… true, actually.'_

Nevertheless… "Please stop, Namikaze-san, you're scaring the neighborhood ." The Purplette monotoned.

I turn my gaze towards her. My lips thinned. "Fine, honey." I visibly relaxed my posture.

She gave a sweet smile. "You're welcome, sweetie."

 _"Hehe…"_

From my waist line, I heard Hachjikuji snicker with a sensible expression of humor.

 _"Whipped."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _This brat._

...

We continue with our journey.

"By the way, Hachjikuji."

The red-eye girl turned to me, her Twin-tails swayed as she did. "Yes, Namikaze-san?"

"Well, what exactly is that address."

With great exaggeration, she 'Hmpd!' and pressed her nose. "I'm sorry, but I will not say! I choose to ignore that statement!" She gripped the back of my shirt.

"Over-ruled."

"On what ground!?"

"Your are lost, are you not?" Ignoring her statement seemed to urk her quite a bit.

" _Tsk…!_ " Hajikuji clicked her tongue in distaste with a glare. "What of it!?"

We both halted our steps before an intersection.

I withheld a sigh. "There isn't anything wrong with relying on another."

Her nose wrinkled. "Sure, that might be fine for yourself, considering you arrogance knows no bounds. Go ahead and allow others to manipulate you then toss you aside! But I do not need such a thing! To me, this isn't all that different than operating a vending machine!"

Gazing over my shoulder I followed her gaze in front of me…

… And saw a vending machine no less than a couple steps away.

I blinked.

 _Huh… How did I miss that?_

 _Nevertheless, there are others way to make someone squeal._

Blandly, I puffed out my chest and inclined my chin. "Well, then. I beseech thee, Madam, would you be kind enough to inform this lowly peasant; What lies at our destination?"

Hachjikuji huffed. "Your words are nothing more then White Lies! I can never trust anyone with such girly eyes! Lilac!? Seriously!"

 _This would have been enough to fool anyone else._

 _Even Karen and Tsubaki aren't and exemption._

 _Clearly, Hachjikuji isn't just some average, naive child._

I glanced at the fuming preteen, carefully counseling my eye movement.

 _The way she carried himself, her posture, even the way she walked with that bag… none of them belongs to a child._

 _However... she lacks something that every child has…_

 _A childs' innocence._

 _No unrestrained curiosity..._

 _No awe..._

 _No wonder.._

 _Not even fear from the unknown when walking around alone..._

 _And... The lack of innate capability to sense danger.._

...

 _Nevertheless…_

...

Forsaking my thoughts, I reached into my pants pocket and pulled a 10000 Yen note. "I will bribe you for your cooperation." I monotoned.

Hachjikujis eyes shined brighter than any star imaginable. "Goody! I'll tell you everything you need to know!"

...

 _I guess…_

 _I was wrong._

...

We both walked up to Senjougahara, whom had an unreadable expression.

I spoke up to Hachjikuji. "So, someone named Tsunade lives around here."

"Oh?"

"Would you happen to know her, by any chance?"

"She's a relative."

"I see." My golden eyebrows furrowed. "Shouldn't you be at home, paying respect for you family?"

In response, she placed both her hands on her hips and wrinkled her forehead. "I don't want to hear that from you." Much like an angry mother.

I hummed. "Hmmm, how so?"

"You're the one who's been sitting on a bench and spacing out all Sunday morning. That isn't someone would do on mother's day." Sassy.

 _So she had noticed me._

My eyebrows furrowed. "I would have you know that I… Was admiring the scenery."

 _At this moment, I could've sworn the world had gone silent._

 _As if Nature herself waited._

Grasping her hands, her eyes lit up in amazement. "Admiring an industrial park! How cool!"

Ignoring the hollowness for a moment…

"Well…" My words died out as I gazed at her innocent smile. A smile exclusive for the most innocent creature around. A child.

"... Never mind."

I conceded.

Her smile widened.

...

Once again, we ventured on.

"By they way, NaNaNamikaze-san."

"Yes, bitch?"

"Don't call me that, you girly looking pansy!"

"Then dont mistake my name intentionally, Hachikuji."

"I apologise, I stuttered."

"What a coincidence, so did I."

"Did not! It can't be helped, seriously. Anyone could've made the same mistake, too!"

We paused at a red light.

"... Are you implying… That my very identification can be misunderstood so easily?" I side glance, causing my hair to sway with the non-existent breeze.

We began to cross.

...

"Hey, Namikaze-kun." Her voice, soft as a summers breeze rang out…

However…

" **Urk!** " As contrast to Hachikuji - whom ran back and hid behind a pole - released a domestic animalistic chant of death.

"Mind showing me the message once more?"

Lilac-pattern eyes blinked.

"Sure thing." The goldette reached into his back pocket and brought forth a slip of paper.

 **asdfgjklzxvcbnmqwertyuiop**

Senjougahara cupped her chin in thought. "It would seem we had missed our destination."

I searched the papers contents.

 **asdfgjklzxvcbnmqwertyuiop**

"Have we?"

The black-clad girl walked past him, her hair fluttered as she did. "If you wish to blame me, go on ahead, if you so wish it."

Indifferently, I cocked my head. "You've done nothing wrong."

"I see."

...

Once again… we began venturing.

I looked down onto my entangled left arm, hiding my observant gaze onto her meekness. "Hey, Hajikuji, are you scared of Senjougahara?"

Her gripped tightened, never once removing her gaze from the voilettes' back. "I have a feeling she hates me." Her wryness bleed into her murmur.

In response, a single apathetic golden eyebrow rose in her direction.

"Does she?"

...

 _Still, I don't think you've warranted enough reason for her to hate you…_

I turned my gaze onto Senjougahara slim person.

 _Not to such an extreme extent, though._

I spoke up. "Hey, Senjougahara."

"What?"

"By any chance, do you hate children?"

Abruptly, Senjougahara stopped. She turned to face me, her expression showed concealed humor, that is, if her wavering smile is any indication.

"I hate them. I loathe them. I wish they all perished."

...

Floral eyes… blinked.

 _Oh, I was way off._

"Eeep!" With a hitched breath, Hachjikuji maneuvered behind me for protection.

"The fact of the matter is, I don't know how to connect with them. It was during middle school, If my memory serves me right. After visiting a department store with some things I bought, I ran into a child who must've been around Seven years old."

"Oh," I cocked my head. "And the kid began crying, right?"

"No, that wasn't it. At that time, I said to the Seven year old: 'Are you okay? Are you hurt? I'm so, so sorry'. Because of my inability to converse with kids at that time, I made mistake. It left me shock. To actually make me bow and grovel…"

From my perifial, I noticed her hands clenching into fist.

 _"... It was unacceptable."_

Her neck snapped back, he gaze contorted with such ferocity and amnesty was uncharacteristic.

"From then on, be it Humane or Inhumane... _I have hated children!_ "

 _I understand her reasoning…_

 _… But not the emotions._

...

Indifferently, I gaze downwards, onto Hachikujis' unconscious, quivering body.

 _I think I just witnessed a murder…_

...

I returned my gaze to Senjougahara. "I won't let you anywhere near my sisters."

I deadpanned…

...

Her lips twitched.

"By the way, Namikaze-kun."

"Hmm?"

"It seems we've gone too far again."

No emotion was portrayed. "Really? That's the second time as well."

"If you so wish, you can blame me accordingly."

My lips thinned. "Like I said before, I won't blame you… Even if you've said the same thing already."

Her lips curved upwards. "I don't know… have I?"

My Golden hair flickered with the sudden breeze. "I didn't think Urban Renewal could have distorted your sense of direction."

"No, that's not it." The black-clad girl shook her head lightly. "Not all the roads from before have been removed. The current structure simply lead me astray."

...

Senjougahara brought out her cellphone.

I inclined my head. "What are you doing?"

Her gaze remains on the phone. "I'm going to use my GPS navigation system."

...

" _...Huh?_ " Her hitched breath wasn't missed by his ears.

"What's wrong?"

Here eyes, harboring clear surprise, focused on his lilac-pattern. "It suddenly went out of range."

 _… So it's begun._

...

Naruto looked down at the little girl, disappointment and sadness clearly evident, as if realization about her current situation returned.

 _"I guess it wouldn't work after all, huh."_

Her hair over-shadowed her eyes.

 _"I can't find it no matter how hard I try…_

 _… I will always lead down this path…"_

Her tiny first gripped the hem of his shirt.

 _"I will never reach my mother's side…_

 _… Because I am a lost snail…"_

* * *

 _At the conclusion of the fruitless endeavour, we were unable to reach our destination._

 _After executing ever possible solution, using different routes, short or longer, even cutting through more, we have reach the end on our side…_

 _Still, there is one option left._

 _Consolidating Oshino Meme._

They stood at the park's entrance.

"Do you remember where it is? Perhaps I should go?"

Senjougahara glanced towards him. "To have my memory questioned not once but twice, by you, no less, does not make me happy. I feel insulted to the highest degree."

"Right… A simple 'No, it's okay' would suffice." He monotoned.

Her eyes traveled to his side, towards a sitting Hachikuji supposed location with exasperation. Then, she leaned towards his ear, her warm breath coating his skin. "By that I mean… don't leave me alone with that child." She whispered.

With that she left, his ethereal eyes following her resting form.

...

Not long after, the two left sat on the original bench from this morning.

His eyes trailed to his left, towards the sulking twin-tail girl.

 _Ever since my brief exchange with Senjougahara, she seemed to tense up once again._

He bleed an inaudible sigh.

 _I was never good at these things._

"Hey, Hachjikuji, so this Tsunade person is your mother?"

 _Not even the smallest reaction…_

 _No matter._

...

With an artificial kind smile, I spoke with the softest tone conjurable. "Mayoi-chan… I will buy you ice-cream for your cooperation, again."

 _Woosh!_

"Sure thing!" Mayoi seemingly transported by his side.

 _That's… what just happened?_

 _..._

"So, she's your mother, right?"

All momentary gusto left as the The twin-tails child frowned. Hachjikuji leaned backwards, motioning her legs onto the bench, using her oversized run-sack back as support. "Even if I call her Okaa-san, it's wouldn't be the same anymore."

"Mhm."

"Originally, my last name was Tsunade. Once my dad took me in, I changed it to Hachjikuji."

 _This couldn't be a coincidence, could it?_

 _Senjougahara, Neko, and even Hajikuji._

 _Why is the ramification family troubles?_

"Mhm…" At this point, there wasn't anything else I could've done.

"And, it's not like i'm going because it's Mother's Day. I can head to my mother's place whenever the opportunity presents itself."

"I see…"

 _Somehow, I don't believe its that simple._

Hachjikujis' eyes remained on the sky. "However, it's easy said than done. No matter how many times I try, or how much effort I put, I never make it their."

My gaze was torn from the little girl.

 _I really don't understand…_

 _How can the ones' that haven't done anything wrong suffer like this? A child, no less._

 _The loves for ones' family is their greatest strength. However, in reality, it's a double-edged sword, able to cause insufferable harm for the ones they try their hardest to protect._

 _However, there's more to it, isn't there…_

...

 _Life is never fair._

 _If someone could hurt another person without any consequences, they would._

 _Would the same apply to their child?_

 _Should there be a benefit to hurting someone in particular, eventually someone will choose to do so._

 _Would the same apply to their child?_

 _If blame for one's own mistake can be placed onto another, then it will be assigned without hesitation_

 _Would the same apply for their child?_

 _Reality truly is revolting._

...

I returned my attention to the absent-minded girl. "And was that the time you met the snail?"

Fortunately, she didn't seem to notice my temp-stray thoughts. "Truth be told, I'm not too sure we met." She wasn't in complete disagreement… nor agreement.

"I see…" I raise my hand, motioning towards the crown of her head for a head pat. "You've had so many painful encounters, haven't you, Mayoi?"

 _The Power of Human Influence is incredible._

 _Comforting her is the very least I could do._

...

Her eyes observed the incoming appendage. They look so soft, slim, beautiful, so… so…

 _'Feminine.'_

Momentarily, Her eyes trailed to his visage.

 _'I wouldn't be so surprised, considering his girly eyes.'_

Seriously, flowers?

Hachikuji Mayoi knew what to do.

...

As his hand approached, her lips parted…

And bit.

 _ **Crunch!**_

...

Floral eyes blinked with stoic-owlishly.

With a finally blink, a certain spiritual power began willing itself onto his finger tips.

 _ **Zap!**_

 ** _"Mugyuu…!"_**

Like goo, the electrocuted child slipped off the bench, descending onto the floor.

He stared at her twitching body.

 _I think I could've done that better._

Naruto glance at the sky with inhumane stoicism.

 _To resort using my power to stop a child, no less._

The goldette look at her once more, his visage of eternal stoicism evident.

 _Hmm, nevertheless, she has quite the developed body._

Closing his eyes, he motioned his hands together for a silent prayer.

 _May you find happiness on the other side, Hachjikuji. Amen_

… Done.

...

"Uwhaa… You look scary, Namikaze-kun." A bewitching voice reached his ears.

Raising his head, he was greeted with caged-eyes, and hypnotic smile. " **Neko.** "

Her smile grew. "I'm honored that you greeted me once again in such a close-manner, even a little bit." Hanekawa began walking closer. "I'll take that as a personal victory over the eternal-stoic blonde."

 _I couldn't help but sense her sudden happiness at seeing me_

 _She is also wearing her usual school uniform._

Hanekawa tilted her head, a motion that could be interpreted as endearing to others. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

The response was automatic. "I'm enjoying the scenery."

She blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. With half-lidded eyes, her lips thinned. "An industrialized playground?"

 _The expected response, I suppose._

 _Much like earlier today._

The blonde gave an unnoticeable nod. "I happen to enjoy modernization." Naruto spoke up once again, changing his received attention. "Anyways, what about you?"

"Hmm, I see." Humming, she placed a slim finger onto her chin. "Truth be told, I'm just killing some time. I don't like staying cooped up at home, so I take walks every Sunday to alleviate some boredom."

He stared at her for a moment. "I feel as you're to anxious for a Highschooler."

In an act that could be deemed as comical, a smile in the shape of a ' **ω** ' played across Hanekawas' lips. "Is that right? I didn't know you could feel, Namikaze-kun."

As silence consumed the two momentarily, a fresh breeze blew.

...

"Nevertheless, Namikaze-kun. Is that little girl your sister?"

"No, she isn't." I motioned a hand towards her. "This is Hachikuji Mayoi."

Crouching besides the sleeping child, the braided-girl gazed over the ransacks name tag. "Hachikuji? That's actually common in Kansai. Now that I think about it, the shrine that appeared in 'Shinonome Monogatari'... Wait, no, even if the spelling differed."

 _The name is most definitely related to the 'Shinonome Monogatari'._

"Oh? Such prowess of clairvoyance. As expected of the all-knowing **Neko**."

 **Neko** looked over her shoulder, her eyes shone. "It's not that I know everything. I just know what I know."

...

"Hm… _Mhh_."

Groaning, Hachikuji revived herself, eyes fluttering open. With slight trouble, she pushed herself upright, sitting on the concrete, adjusting her eyesight to the brightness around.

With a final blink, her red-eyes meet Hanekawas' grey.

Remaining crouched, the latter smiled kindly. "Goodmorning, Hachikuji. I'm a friend of this whiskered-boy. My name is Hanekawa Tsubasa."

Registering consciously, Mayois' expression morphed into anger, holding onto her twin-tails. "Please don't speak to me. I hate you!"

 _So it isn't just me whom she's told this, too._

Hanekawa was unfazed. "Oh, I guess I'm hated." Hanekawa motioned her hand forward. "There, there." She had began rubbing Hachikujis' head affectionately.

"Uh… _Eh_." The latter swayed with the motion, feeling her eyesight rotating.

Squealing with delight, **Neko** grasped her cheeks "You're just so cute, Mayoi-chan. I just want to eat you up!"

… "Ah." Suddenly, her eyebrows furrowed, raising a single finger to chastise the child. "But you can't just bite his hand, okay?" Then, she boinked her heads' crown.

"A-Auu-h-h…" Incoherently ,Mayoi was a thrown into disarray, as she looked at the girl, that behave too friendly.

...

 _… Wait._

Fortunately for both preoccupied girl, they missed the darkened expression of Naruto.

His hair swayed.

Despite the sunshine around, a shadow overlapped his upper visage, perfectly contrasting his glowing iris-patterned eyes.

 _… So she saw me._

...

Hanekawa stood, hovering over the small girl. Her hands placed on her hips. "Go on, say you're sorry."

Hachikuji looked down, amodeshed. "I-I'm sorry, Namikaze-san."

...

 _I wonder who she's apologizing for._

 _If someone could hurt another person without any consequences, they would._

 _If she wasn't reprimanded - would she have apologized on her own?_

 _The answer should be obvious…_

 _Still…_

...

The now serene blonde shook his head. "Like I said - You've done nothing wrong."

Pleased, Hanekawa turned her attention. "Anyway, as you were saying - She's lost, right? Around here? If that's the case, I might be able to lend a hand." She offered, smiling.

"There's no need. I've sent Senjougahara to locate someone."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Everything went silent…

The winds grew stagnant.

Every intake of breath could be heard.

Even heartbeats.

 _At this moment, I swore, once again, the world had lost its voice._

 _Except… everything was far staler._

Hanekawa retained her smile.

 _Though, it was different._

 _It was like looking at a hand-knitted dolls'._

"Oh. So you were with her?" Her voice, once bewitching, took an uncharacteristically monotone.

 _No… that's wrong._

"I remember now. A While ago, you've asked me something regarding Senjougahara, right." It wasn't an inquiry...

 _Her voice..._

 _One voice, no tone, no pitch at all, and absolutely no emotion. It was like listening to a single note being played on a broken instrument…_

 _Much like my own…_

"That's right… I did."

They stared at one another.

Floral met...

 _Hanekawas' eyes…_

 _They've gone…_

 _Hollow…_

Life-depraved grey.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Abruptly, everything ended.

Abruptly, the life returned.

Abruptly, Hanekawa gave a cheerful smile - Replacing her doll illustration. "Ah, that's right! That's how it is!"

 _It's certainly freighting how quickly change can happen, completely at random intervals with no room for preparation._

His expression was stoic. "Your imagination knows no bounds - Truly, it could put a Yaoi-fans' to shame."

Cluelessly (which was quite rare), Hanekawa cooked her head, searching within her large mental database. "Yaoi? What's that?"

...

 _For her not to know speaks loudly of her isolation from the world._

 _Hanekawa has the air of a distinguished lady; and indeed posses intelligence, honors, and to a certain extent, by no means an exaggeration - The Beauty._

 _However, that's not necessarily the case - As Hanekawa Tsubasa is the most unsociable and isolated person as one can get._

"It means - Homosexual relationships." Naruto was blunt, (un?)necessarily so.

Puffing her cheeks, a pout graced her lips. "That sounds like a lie. I'm going to have to research it later on."

 _There's a quote about this…_

 _Tell the unexpected truth and they will believe it's a lie._

 _Truly, without a shred of doubt, Hanekawa Tsubasa is an Oddity._

...

With Posthaste, **Neko** turned to leave. "Anyways, I don't want to overstay my welcome. It would be best if I leave."

Gracefully, she turned once more with a courteous bow. "I apologise if I've bothered you. Say Hi to Senjougahara for me.-" Before she turned…

I called out. "Wait, Hanekawa. I need to ask you something. Do you know where the house of a person named Tsunade-san?"

"Tsunade-san…?" Analytically, she cupped her chin. "... No, I don't know."

...

"How peculiar, really." I blinked. "There's actually something The All-Knowing **Neko** doesn't know."

Her forehead ceased. "Didn't I tell you? I only know what I know. Anything else is still a mystery."

Turning, she smiled joyfully, giving a small parting wave.

"This time for real, bye bye."

I returned the wave.

 _..._

* * *

 **Bzz! Bzz! Bzz!**

He motioned towards his front pocket upon feeling his phones' vibration

His lips thinned as he noticed the new number.

 _Seriously, if I didn't know any better, I would assume everything has been planned accordingly._

 **Bzz! Bzz! Bzz!**

...

Naruto placed the phone onto his ear. "Hello?"

 _"... Ugh…"_ A groan, lethargic and slothful responded. _"Seriously, I finally found a new sense of laziness on this beautiful Sunday, and now you need my help. Tsundere-chan truly is a mean girl. Geez, Namikaze-kun, did something good happen to ya'?"_

Naruto ran a hand through his golden hair. "Goodmorning as well, Oshino."

Aloha-man sighed. _"You've been running into Oddities left and right, haven't you, Namikaze-kun? And all within a short period of time, no less. Good job, by the way."_

"... Can you not make it sound as if I'm actively pursuing trouble?"

 _"Hehe…"_ Oshino snickered. _"By your involvement alone, you gave off such an impression, you know. In any case, if it bothers you so much - Then why not mingle with you one of your girlfrie-_ **Gyah!** _"_

 _What happened? Is someone trying to assassinate him?_

There was the sound of metal scrapping. Glass breaking. And cries of pleasing.

Finally… it went silent.

"... Oshino?" No response… "... Are you alive."

 **Crash!**

...

 **Crash!**

"... Ow… " Within a dimly litted forsaken classroom, Oshino rubbed his head. "My goodness, that chair nearly turned me into paste." Grunting, with slight pain, Oshino used his free hand to push himself of the rubbled floor.

 _"Oshino? You there?"_ The kids voice rang. Montone, yet serene.

Oshino sagged himself onto his makeshift bed. "Ugh, yeah. Anyways, let's get this over with. So what happened?"

 _"A child by the name Hachikuji Mayoi encountered a snail, remember?"_

"Ah, Hachikuji Mayoi?" The older blonde rubbed his chin stubble. "Hmm, I see, I see. Hachikuji is the fifth chapter of 'Shinonome Monogatari'. Truly, your life is like a play, Namikaze-kun. One grand stage."

He heard a soft, long sigh. _"... You have no clue."_ The voice was soft and distant - Meaning, the phone left his face.

 _"Were you alluding to Hachikuji being paired with Mayoi?"_ Naruto inquired shortly after.

Off a desk, Oshino swung his right leg lazily. "As expected of you, Namikaze-kun. To think you would know everything." There was an undertone of praise.

 _"I don't know everything, Oshino. I know nothing about Oddities."_

"That's understandable. You've never been properly introduced until two mounth ago." He reasoned.

Humming, Oshino continued. "When someone mentions Hachikuji, they must be referencing from paragraph five 'Shinonome Monogatari'."

 _"Oh, that's right."_ The young blonde chimed. _"Hanekawa also mentioned the story not too long ago."_

Then, much to Oshino's chargen, the room when silent.

Within hearing distance, violet eyes narrowed.

...

It went silent, once again.

Sitting, Naruto raised an indifferent eyebrow towards his phone. "Oshino, you ther-?"

 _"Ah… Hmm… Uh-Huh… "_ Oshinos' voice was distant, meaning the phone was as well.

Their voices, hushed, seemed to agree with one another.

 _"Haaa…"_ A sigh, tired and little incredulously. _"Seriously, Namikaze-kun, your luck is inhumanly piteously and enviously bipolar."_

 _My… Luck?_

"What does that have to do with anything?"

 _Though, I understand his reason for such labeling._

 _It was due to my luck that I encountered one Oddity after another-No… It was through luck alone that I even encountered any Oddity in the first place._

 _… It was through luck alone that I was lead in this town to begin with…_

 _… It was through sheer luck that I was found here…_

 _For good or worse? - I don't know._

 _"Haa…"_ Another sigh; dissapointment. _"Having Tsundere-chan doing your chores and worrying about you, you dolt. She might even feel responsible, too."_

 _"Senjougahara insisted upon this, Oshino."_

"Really, Namikaze-kun, even with those good looks you posses, you still lack the knowledge on how to treat girls."

The Floral-eyed teens' lips thinned. "I don't want to hear that from you, Oshino." He monotoned.

Across the line, Oshino shrugged. _"Take it as you will, Vixen. In any case, this is the third case with your involvement, Namikaze-kun, right after the Residents and Tsundere-chan, no less. That's quite arrogant, don't you agree."_

The whiskered-teen twirled his side-bang with a finger. "You think so?"

 _"Who knows?"_ Snickering, Oshino alluded. _"In any case, Namikaze-kun, like I mentioned beforehand - Humans are bound by their senses. Everything you see is real, and everything you can't see is real either."_

 _To me everything is real._

 _When you gaze into an abyss, the abyss will gaze into you._

Naruto sighed mellowly. "What does that have to do with the Snail?"

 _"Hai, Hai. In any case, I don't think a case like this could be solved through a phone no less. But …a snail, huh. Then it has to be a 'Lost Cow'."_

Naruto blinked. "Shouldn't it be a Snail?"

 _"It is, don't get me wrong. But it's called a 'Cow'. The Kanji for 'Cow' is part of how you write Snail, right? Kanjis are fickle little thing. Alternating one Kanji could birth a different meaning altogether - And you get 'Snail'."_

 _It's just a play of words._

 _"There are a large numbers of Oddities that purposely lead humans astray, but since it's a Snail, it has to be a 'Lost Cow'."_

"Ohh, I see. Then would you know the solution?"

 _"Ugh… Well what I can do is so simple that anything I say would end up saving you, Namikaze-kun. And that is something I can not do, under any circumstances. You have to save yourself, Namikaze-kun."_

His lips stretched. "I can solve my own problems, Oshino. This is someone else's problem that I unintentionally winded up in."

A grimace came to his lips, grumbling. _"Man, Your luck is atrocious. Then, it's nothing like a Vampire. That was truly a rare case. But the Cow is a bit similar to the Crab Tsundere-chan met."_

"Hmm…"

 _"Oh, right. There is also the issue of Tsundere-chan. Ugh, I hate this. My role as an intermediary is strictly between Humans and that side of things, so acting as intermediary between two people is outside my area of expertise..._

 _… You know what? think I shouldn't have become friends with you. It's so tiring. I've never met another soul that's fixated on attracting unnecessary trouble such as yourself."_

"Pardon me if you find life so trying." Naruto deadpanned.

Oshino went on, unfazed. _"I know you can handle yourself, but I would rather have you not contact me so readily, I can't always be by your side when you encounter Oddities…"_ He paused. _"And furthermore; you shouldn't be sending a teenage girl alone to some old ruins of a building where a strange man lives."_

 _So he is aware of his statues._

"It's not like you're going to do anything. I trust you. "

 _Since you and I are the same, Oshino._

 _Our person; Our rotten personalities are tailored to calculate risks and benefits geared towards our respective self-preservation._

 _We are the same..._

There was a pause. _"... Your confidence in me is enough to bring a tear from my eye."_ Humorously, Oshino fake a sniffle.

"Beside, Senjougahara is armed to the bone. You won't escape with your life."

 _"I am happy that you trust me that much, but I highly doubt she carries such weaponri-"_

...

 _"_ **AGHHH!** _I won't do anything! I won't do anything at all! I swear! I never had such intentions! Put down the stapler, Tsundere-chan!"_

 _… Uhhh._

Oshino took a breath of relief. _"Damn…That was scary. Tsundere-chan is truly a scary Tsundere-chan. She really is unequalled when it comes to being Tsundere. Well… Nevertheless, I honestly dislike using this phone."_

"You dislike anything that's modernized and complicated, Oshino."

...

He ignored the jab. _"In any case, let's do it this way: I will tell Tsundere-chan everything you need to know about how to deal with the Lost Cow. Meanwhile, you remain seated out there for a little bit, Namikaze-kun."_

Naruto hummed leaned backwards, gazing at the clouds.

 _It's such a beautiful day._

"Is this case going to require a ritual, similar to the case with the Crab?"

 _"Nope. Even though it's similar. But the snail isn't that much of a hassle. For one, the Snail isn't a God. If I have to say, It would be akin to a demon or a spirit."_

"I see."

 _"A ghost is still classified as an Oddity. And, unlike Gods, stories of Ghost aren't exclusive to a region but are told all over the World. It's rather a low-tier Oddity. While possessing many names, it originated as the snail. By the way, Namikaze-kun, are you familiar with the term 'Hachikuji'?"_

His gaze remained on the blue sky. "Hachjiuuhakkasho of Shikoku and Sanjuusansho Saigoku. The Kansai Pilgrimage, how the temples in Kansai region come to be known as extra, that are denoted as 89th."

...

 _"Yup, and we can also read 'Hachiku' as 'Yaku', so it became misfortune. Just as the '89th' can be pronounced as Misfortune. Hachikuji was abandoned as that interpretation spread. Well most of the 89th temples were destroyed during Meiji restoration by Anti-Buddhist Sentiments. And those still do exist; try to cover up the fact that they were called 'Hachikuji'..._

 _...Since you already know the long History. Seeing a name like Hachikuji Mayoi seems oddly meaningful and troubling, isn't it? It's also the reason the name is slowly vanishing, too."_

 _..._

"I see. By the way, what about 'Tsunade'? Tsunade also used to be her last name, until recently."

Blond eyebrow rose towards the forehead. _"Tsunade? Of all things… Threads are too tightly coiled around each other that they are starting to fray. It's gotten to be too perfect to say it was just fate. It feels like a plan going off without a hitch when that shouldn't have been possible."_

Oshino hummed, a tinge of excitement clinging to his voice. _"This city is truly interesting. It's like a melting pot of all sorts of interesting things."_

Slowly, Naruto motioned his hand upwards, as if attempting to secure something. "It truly is, no doubt. Lots of interesting things indeed."

 _"Of course, and it looks like I won't be able to leave for a while. Anyway I will give the details to Tsundere-chan, so you just wait until she gets there, Okay, Namikaze-kun?"_

"Do I have any other options?

 _"Nope!"_ He chirped. _"Although, I don't know if she would tell you exactly what I said… Maybe even more."_

 **CLICK!**

He hung up.

 _Damnit, I couldn't question that last part._

...

Sighing, I pocketed my phone.

I looked at the waiting child, whom remained seated throughout. "Well, that's that, I guess. It would seem like everything is coming to an end, Hachikuji."

Twintails gazed suspiciously. "From my impression on what I overheard of your conversation. It seems all you two talked about were naming origins."

...

"Putting that aside, Namikaze-san."

Floral eyes flickered to her. "What is it?"

A small smile formed on her lips, her cheeks a rosy pink, as she gazed towards me.

...

 _"I am Hungry."_

* * *

 **-I Am Sorry. Yes, I apologise for such a late update. I have no excuse - Other than my slothfulness. Which, tbh, isn't.**

 **-Though, do not threat. I will never abandoned the story. I'll see it through the end, that I can promise.**

 **-Alright, to talk about the story - One reviewer mentioned if Naruto still retained the ability to use Justus. As just read, he does - by electrocuting Hachikuji.**

 **Others have mentioned his eyes. - To be more specific, it's a canon(?) Dojutsu. The posture of this story has a photo of it. And, as to how and why Naruto posses it? It will be explained.**

 **One has mention - Naruto is more distant. Yes, he is. He's an immortal - so that's justification enough, right? You know, the most logical solution?**

 **-So, for crossover… Tbh, I have written a few bits of multiple crossovers. The thing is, it would take time.**

 **-This story alone took 4 hours to write. Strange, isn't it? The reason: I write everything on a Samsung Phone. To write this in the best quality, I switch back and forth between Google Doc (The app I use) my media play (The respective Bakemono' episode) and NoNarture11s' story - The one I use as a fundamental. It's time consuming switching back and forth.**

 **-Finally, in conclusion, I thank you for visiting and/or reviewing. Every bit helps. And don't worry, the next chapter will not take so long.**

 **-Till Next Time! Review! Comment! Subscribe!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Mayoi Snail - Part 3 - Final

Chapter 5 - Mayoi Snail - Part Three - Final.

Final Chapter Of Mayoi Snail.

 **!IMPORTANT!**

 _Bakemonogatari_ **\- Naruto's POV.**

Bakemonogatari **\- Third person view.**

"Bakemonogatari" **\- Dialogue delivery.**

' _Bakemonogatari_ ' **-Thought delivery.**

 **Time of Update: Saturday, October 28**

 **Current amount of words: 8,350+**

 **Total: 32,600+**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own shit.**

 **A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

We sat besides one another.

Floral met Red eyes.

"I happen to be hungry, Namikaze-san." Inclinding forwards, she supported her chin with a palm, using her knee as support.

 _The chosen words and tone made it seem as if I'm under some sort of obligation to fulfill._

Blinking, I check the Sun above…

 _Ahh. It's already 3:50 in the afternoon. _

"I guess that's fine. We just have to wait until Senjougahara returns, though. Is there anything that you prefer?"

 _However, judging by the time Senjougahara left, I assume she's already eaten by now._

Coyly, Hachikuji smiled. "Anything, really. As long as it's edible, I'll eat it."

"I see."

"... Your hand was delicious, by the way." Emphasizing, twintails licked her lips.

Silence…

I blinked. "Thank you, I suppose."

She grinned. "My, aren't you humble. I'm not lying when I said they are tasty, Namikaze-san."

 _Now that I think about it…_

I looked at my knuckles.

 _I think she probably digested some of my flesh and blood…_

...

 _What a peculiar child._

...

"Putting that aside, Hachikuji, is it true you really visited your mother's house?"

Our eyes lock.

"It's true. I'm not lying."

"I see…"

 _Normally, self-preservation is the ramification for lying to another. - Additionally, some benefits as well._

 _However…_

 _Hachikuji isn't lying. - Therefore, nothing to gain..._

 _Still… 'It has been a while since I've been lost' ... Those were her exact words, not to long ago._

 _I don't believe that's the reason._

 _If that's true, then she was led astray… After she met the snai-_

 _No, wait. Thats wrong._

 _More importantly… When and Why did Hachikuji meet the Snail in the first place?_

 _I can't conclude a reason for the meeting to occur_.

 _Everything happens for a reason._

 _There was a reason I met a Vampire._

 _There's a reason why Hanekawa and Senjougahara met the Cat and Crab, respectively._

Sighing, I looked nowhere in particular.

 _Like the past cases, the fundamental problem lied with Family._

...

I looked back at the little girl. "Hey, I don't mean to simplify anything, but, what you're doing isn't because you just merely want to reach your destination, right? In actuality, you just want to met your mother, right?"

Her forehead creased. "... Saying 'just merely' seems insulting, Namikaze-san. But, more or less, yes -That's the case."

"Then why not have your mother visit you, I mean, If you can't reach the Tsunade household, can't she reach you instead?"

...

"That's impossible. It would be of no use."

 _There wasn't any form of hesitation; Only certainty._

"If she could've done that, then she would've long ago. I can't even call her on the phone."

...

"Hmmm…"

"I don't have any options; Other than visiting her. Even if I can't never, ever reach her."

 _Hmmm, I see._

 _Despite being a relatively low-tier Oddity, It still retains enough power to lead us astray._

...

 _… All we could have ever done, however, is wait._

 _Like predators and prey._

He hummed. "I genuinely don't understand, Hachikuji. But, regardless, why do you wish to see your mother? I don't see a reason."

Red-eyes blinked twice. "I believed that all children would want to see their mother. Am I wrong?"

 _That isn't something I'm well-versed in; Hence the inquiry._

"You aren't wrong." Lotus-eyes blinked twice

The little girl leaned back, using her rucksack bag as support. "How come you don't understand, when you live with your parents. If you haved lived alone, however, I think you would want to see them, too."

 _There never was a possibility._

"Is that how it is, huh." With lidded eyes, the goldette marveled the endless sky.

Twintails flickered, giving him a sideways glance. "You know… I'm under the impression you're not too fond of your parents, Namikaze-san."

"I despise them. I loathe them. And I curse them."

"…!" Twitching, the child's breath hitched.

...

Intently, she stared at him, waiting for his response…

Red eyes gazed into…

Floral icy-blue.

...

Turning to the girl…

Naruto smiled.

The _most_ artificial, hollowness of a smile Hachikuji had the displeasure of witnessing.

Yet…

The light was soft, in this angle, his face has lost all lumination as shadows danced around the surface, distinguishing his features.

Regardless, his hair, golden as the sun swayed in the motionless air.

His eyes, however, was the most prominent of this… illustration.

Flanked by shadows, his eyes, a dark blue pupil was surrounded by a blue and white flower-like iris. The beginning of the iris was a very light blue and turned into white as it went on. The edges of the eyes were a ice-like blue and the whitish-blue iris

rippled like flames around his pupil.

It's white flames danced around his iris in a… hypnotizing manner.

' _It's so beautiful…'_

 _..._

… Narutos' words … However…

"I am genuinely happy they perished. Im genuinely filled with joy recalling their horrendous death. I would love nothing more had It been by my hands. I would love nothing more… If I had been the one to have murdered my mother and father."

 _I would love nothing more…_

… Were, undoubtedly, not beautiful.

...

An uncomfortable silence choked the little girl.

Consciously, she felt a bead of sweat cascade from her brow. "W… Were they criminals?"

Illuminating locks flickered, shaking my head.

"No. They weren't…

… To me, personally, they were far more horrendous."

...

He eyed her, staring with serenity at her anstyness. He took it in, observing every detail. From the small convulsions to avoidance of eye contact.

...

Hackjukiji turned to observe the concrete floor. "I don't understand, Namikaze-san. What cause you to behave like this?"

"... Nothing."

"Nothing? What do you mean: Nothing? Realistically speaking, for someone to hate another, something must've occurred to incite such hate." She was confused, terribly so.

"'Nothing' can still be classified as 'Something'. It doesn't take much to ignite a bridge, so to speak."

He looks at her, knowing her answer went unanswered; Rather, alluded.

...

A wordless awkwardness ensured fleetingly.

...

Ultimately, Naruto inhaled. "You and I are similar in this regard, you know."

Unsure, Hachikuji cocked her head. "What do mean?"

Using a single hand, he motions a side-bang behind his ear.

"We both had a transaction against us by our parents. Unintentionally, and unknowingly, they both did nothing to harm us, only for them to hurt us…

... Whether you are alive or dead, you'll consistently cause grief. Getting involved will hurt them, but trying not to get involved might hurt them too."

 _Pain is eternal._

 _Noone is an exception._

If he could feel anything, which he couldn't, though.

...

Hachikuji eyes' widened and everything moved into perspective.

...

The little girl felt closer to closure, something she wasn't sure was achievable.

...

Turning from the floor, she turned to look at me. "So we're they same, aren't we."

"Yah, we are."

"Like a child, huh."

"Hmm." I hummed. "Not necessarily. While I have grown physically, I'am an apathetic child within. Never growing old. Forever trapped as I am. Apparently."

 _In more ways than one, actually._

Scrunching her brows, Hachikuji crawled onto all fours. "Namikaze-san, you have a way of saying very rude to ladies. I'll have you know, despite my appearance, I am one of the most grown kids in my class."

I blinked. "I'll take your word for it. Your chest is quite developed for a grade schooler."

Hysterically, her red eyes widen. Her nostrils aflare. "Hah!? You touched it!? When did you even do that?!"

"I didn't touch it, consciously. You fell ontop of me."

Incredulously, she gripped her head. "That's more of a shock then when you zapped me!" **[1]**

I shook my head. "I wasn't the one that initiated it, Hachikuji. Rather, it was accidental. In an instant."

Releasing her head, red eyes glossed with hope. "Just for an instant? Realy!?"

Golf tresses flickered. "Yeah, about 5 seconds, more or less. As you fell, you were pressed against me."

"That isn't an instant! That's a whole scene!"

...

The hopefulness was replaced with despair as, once again, she gripped her head. "You stole my first touch!"

"... First touch?"

 _Is that a term being used these days?_

"I can't believe my first touch happened before my first kiss. You've turned Hachikuji Mayoi into a dirty girl."

 _Is this something equivalent to touching something sacred?_

...

 _... Ohh._

… _It is…_

...

Meanwhile, Hachikuji encircled her arms around her torso, flailing. As if the biggest calamity has presented itself into her life.

… _I'm not good with these kinds of situations._

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled ¥10000 Yen Note.

...

I raised the bill before her, causing her to stop.

"I will give you money to buy your silence, again."

"There couldn't have been a more horrible timing for that!"

 _I don't understand._

...

" **Grrr!"**

Parallel to a feral animal, Hachikuji Mayoi lunged at him. Teeth bared, ready to take the life of one Namikaze Naruto by the jugular.

With inhuman reflexes, two tan arms sprang up, holding back the little girl my the collar.

Grunting, he successfully restrained to child. "Woah, now. Be a good little girl, and sit."

Irked, and annoyed, she growled. "Don't treat me like a dog! Or is that a roundabout way of calling me a bitch! _Again_!"

He pushed forwards, prevent another homicidal attempt. "What? I would never call you such a thing-"

" _Lier!"_

"-If anything, you're more of a rabid cat."

"How dare you!"

...

Unrelenting, and with monumental determination, she pushed forward, causing both to move about the branch, moving similar to waltz.

...

Her arms rose, snaking over her newly impure chest, her brows furring. "Namikaze-san, you don't look apologetic over your slanderous actions! You should at least say something after touching a girl's chest!"

He blinked twice.

 _Really?_

With scrunched lips in thought, he began searching through his _questionable state_ of his memories.

 _Was their really something I missed?_

...

Eventually…

It hit him.

"Ohhh…

… Thank you, Hachikuji Mayoi."

Twintails pounced, unsuccessfully gnawing off his throat. " ** _Grrr_** _, No!_ Im asking you to apologize!"

His eyes fell, half-lidded. "I doesn't really matter all that much. It's not that big of a deal, is it? In fact, there's no need for me to apologize, since it was you who forced yourself onto me."

Both participants, at this point, circled behind the bench.

"This isn't about who's at fault! Even if i was the one that initiated it, I still suffered great trauma! Whether right or wrong, a grown man must apologize when faced with a girl whom has suffered has undergone such!"

"No… That's wrong." Eerily, icy white-blue eyes glowed. "I never apologize. Instead of lowering my head, I would prefer death."

Paradox? Mabye.

Redundant? Mmhmm.

"That's so cool!"

Naruto stared, his mind wandering as Hachikuji attempts another shot on his life.

...

 _Would 'sorry' have changed anything?_

 _Has it ever?_

 _There isn't a need for such falsified apologeticness. In this world, nothing can change._

 _Is their any need to convict a criminal? No. Why?_

 _Because they apologized._

 _Is their any need to punish the person that has wronged you? No. Why?_

 _Because they apologized._

… _Is their any need for a Justice System in our world if the malefactor feels apologetic? No. Why?_

 _Because. They. Apologized._

...

" ** _Grr!_** "

Lips thinning, he pushed back. "Do we even have to do this? Quarrel? Even if I apologize, we can't undo the past."

"Are you still feigning innocent?! How dare you talk back when you're the one at wrong. I am truly mad now. I may be gentle and a pacifist, but if you push me, I'll turn you into a punching bag!"

"How is that a nice?"

"And I won't forgive you even if you apologize!"

He sighed softly. "Again, I don't see the problem. You haven't lost anything."

Hachikuji chomped her teeth. "Ah! Namikaze-san, why are you still persisting the matter!? And this isn't about me losing anything. Not to mention they're still growing!"

Naruto blinked. "Then they should've grown faster after this incident."

"Hmm!" Huffing, Hachikuji flaid even more. "What blasphemy! Have you been using that superstition as reason to rub other womans' chest!? How horrible. Truly."

"No… I haven't. They would usually offer themselves to me, I suppose."

Redness crept along her cheeks. "W-What kind of answer is that?! This was the part you declare yourself a virgin!

 _You know, I am beginning to question her knowledge. Is she really a naive child?_

The whiskered-teen blinked twice. "I would be lying if I had claim that, Hachikuji."

"Help! I'm being defiled by a Man-whore! Assistance! I need an adult!"

...

Abruptly, she stopped struggling, sagging like doll. Staring away, her face burned. "I-It's fine. I-I'll forgive you just this once. Once, okay!"

 _This… was quite unexpected._

With furrowed lips, his grip losing strength. "Oh… Okay, then. Thanks, by the way."

Realising the little girl, he turned to sit.

Red eyes gleamed, baby teeth, with strength suffice to fracture bone, glimmered like stars.

Wordlessly, she launched for the kill.

...

 ** _Crunch!_**

...

Consequently tearing the shoulder.

...

His eyes widened.

 _Wha… ?_

...

Savagely, she tore through flesh and bone with great difficulty. Placing one hand on his head and arm for support, she pulled with all her strength…

However…

...

Subconsciously, a certain spiritual power began to manifest.

...

 ** _Zaaaaaap!_**

...

" ** _Mugyuu…!_** "

Like puddy, Hachikuji slithered down on his back, and onto the floor.

...

" _Ha… Ha…_ " Panting, Naruto grasped his bloody left shoulder, feeling his Chakra regenerating the wound.

 _To think, I was fooled by a child._

 _Not once, but twice in the same day._

He turned, gazing downwards.

 _I didn't even hear her move…_

Her body, literally fuming… Remained still.

 _Hopefully, she hasn't died. I can't resurrect her without the other Eye_.

He bend down, motioning his bloody right palm onto her forehead.

A Sun Tattoo adorning his palm pulsated.

 _This is why I enjoy my own company, rather then others._

...

...

...

With a small, cold sigh, I lifted Hackikujis body like a sack of potatoes. Moving to the bench, I sat down, placing her body besides me.

Wordlessly, I waited.

...

2 minutes later, the girls sprang up.

...

Hazely, and cautiously, Hachikuji observed her surroundings. Eventually, it landed upon my person.

Slowly, she sat upright, looking at the floor beneath her, frowning. "I'm sorry… For attacking you."

I looked at her. "Yeah, I'm sorry, too… For everything."

Silence.

...

Eventually, I hunched over, placing my chin on my palm. "On a side note, Hachikuji, you seem quite adapt to fighting."

"I often fight at school." Her tone lost it's solemness, replacing with pridefulness.

"Ohh, how bruteful of you. To think, Japans' inheritors are clawing at each other as we speak. I fear for this country's safety and future."

Her small nose wrinkled. "How rude of you, Namikaze-san. We are not wild animals. In any case, though, your body-type seems combatant-oriented. As expected of a bullish high school Yakuza delinquent."

I huffed. "How misguided, Hachikuji. To think, I, an ideal student, have succumbed to rumors and stereotypes. Not only that, but you as well have been fooled. How inhuman." I deadpanned.

Hachikuji huffed, too. "You never denied my claims, Namikaze-san."

I blinked, cocking my head. "Because your right. I often have scuffles similar to ours with my little sisters. The oldest can't keep her hands to herself. The youngest, while more passive, isn't above tussling with us."

"Hmm." The little girl hummed in thought. "Two little sisters, huh. Are they, by any chance, the same age as me?"

"No. They aren't." I shook my head. "They're both in middle school. But, they are about your level of mental development. They are so similar to children…" I trailed off…

...

Then, for the first time since today, I saw two people pass the park.

A mother and child.

The mother, whom held the child hand, glances at me. For a moment, I could've sworn an expression of horror crossed her visage.

Hastily, then, she pulled the child's hand closer to her, earning his attention, away from me.

Not long after, and with increased speeds, they both left the park.

 _… What's their problem?_

...

"Is something the matter, Na-Namikaze-san?"

I obscured half my face with my palm. "Nothing at all, Hachi-chikuji."

"Just now, you added another 'chi'."

"I'm sorry. I stut-ttered"

"What a coincidence, so di-did I."

"It is, isn't it. I guess we both are verbally impaired."

Absentmindedly, she nodded. "Yes… It would seem so, Namikaze-san. It can't be helped, you know? Everybody, occasionally, stutters from time to time."

...

We both sat in comfortable silence.

...

Realization dawned upon the little girl. With widen eyes, she points an accusing finger at me. "Eh?! Namikaze-san! You just stole my catchphrase!"

I blinked. "Did I?"

"You did! _Believe it_!"

 _... What..._

 _... A lively child._

...

Hachikuji swung her short legs. "So, Namikaze-san, what's bothering you?"

"..." Groaning, I palmed my face. "Nothing much. I'm just thinking on how to apologize to my sister. I'm not great with sympathy or apologeticness… Nor Human Interaction…"

"Ahh. Spoken like a true loner." Sagely, Hachikuji nodded. Pondering, she tapped her chin. "Could it be that… You're apologizing for groping you sisters' chest?"

 _Nope, not exactly. I don't think something like that would upset them._

 _In fact, I think they would enjoy the attention._

 _The Araragi household inhabits one of the oddest families..._

Golden locks swayed. "No. It isn't something urgent that requires my immediate attention."

"Hmm." A soft hum emanated from her throat. "How could it be unimportant, if you're pondering how to patch things up? If it is nonessential, then there's no need to even bother, right?"

Tilting my head, my lids fell halfway. "You're a smart kind, Hachikuji… _Too smart_." I whispered. "Anyways, it was only an argument. Nothing more than a verbal squabble."

Her head lowered, lids falling to hide her red-eyes. "That reminded me of my Mother and Father. My parents would always fight. Never physical, only verbal."

...

Her voice grew soft. "I may be their only daughter, so I'm not sure I should be saying this… But they seemed to have been smitten with one another, before they had married. They were so madly in love with the other. Yet, I never seen them get along. They've done nothing but fight consistently."

"But history shows us that that's completely normal and expected. People have argued and fought. They snap at each other, they hate each other, and they love one another. But, that's to be anticipated, isn't it. That's why people should have sought to fix instead of destroy; To preserve what they love."

 _… Love?_

...

Icy lotus-pattern eyes drifted. "I don't understand, Hachikuji. Love isn't something that can fix everything."

Twin-tails flickered, red-eyes gleamed. "But Namikaze-san, Love, the emotion that drives us, is very proactive."

 _I don't know. I never experienced it - Mabye I had, but can't remember - But I have lived through many human lives - Many of which carried their own hardships._

 _I have come to expect everything..._

 _This, however, is foreign to me._

"That…"

 _Which is why…_

"That is…"

 _… I don't know what to say…_

"... Not right, Hachikuji. Humans aren't Saints. Neither are we Demons. We are not beings of light. Nor darkness. We simply… Are. We strive for peace and love, but result in war and conflict…

… We, Humanity, our life, our purpose, is nothing but a lie, a fabrication of misguided ideals and principles. Every human will tell you that they live for a certain reason Hachikuji. They will tell you we live to progress, to fight, to strive, to salvage, to destroy…

… But, they are wrong. People live based off their own ideals. Ideals, which, differentiate from reality. However, the moment an ideal cracks, shattered, strains, or doesn't meet up with our own expectations, is the moment the human loses himself…"

...

She sat their, eyes glued, watering at each passing word. Her tiny fist, unconsciously, clenched.

...

"... When that happens, rarely does the human return to their previous glory. In that moment, two options presents itself: Continue to live, but without genuine hope for improvement. Or… The most popular choice…

… Is to end your own life."

Slowly, I brought two fingers towards the sniffilling little girl.

… And tapped her forehead.

"Which is why I won't tell you: Everything will be okay…

… Because that would only be a lie, Hachikuji Mayoi."

...

… To her credit, however, her sniffled never increased beyond that point, as she buried her face into her hands.

...

I sat, motionlessly.

She sat there, her sniffing declining with every passing minute. An unexpected show of Maturity for someone so young.

"Say… Hachikuji…" My voice was soft, differentiating from monotone. ".. Do you love your mother?"

Unshed tears drying, she sniffed. "Yes, I love her. I love my father, too. Even though he argued a lot, I understand he wanted things to play out differently. However... " Her expression became downcasted. "Because they couldn't see eye-to-eye, they broke apart. But I do love them. Really, I do."

 _… Even after all this._

 _I dont know where her strength come's from_

"Hmmm, I see."

Her eyes, remaining on the floor, lost its shine. "And… And that is why I'm worried. My father seemed to truly hate my mother. Her denied all communication for me. I wouldn't let me see her. I couldn't even call her. He said I mustn't see her. Ever."

 _… Because one man's hate, a little girl placed herself in danger…_

"Though, above all else, I'm afraid to forget. Forget my own mother. I'm afraid of forgetting how to love her."

 _All for one little wish. One selfish little with good intentions was denied._

 _Therefore, she wondered into this city._

 _Just to see her mother…_

..

"Is something the matter, Namikaze-san? If you keep staring at me with such intent, I might start blushing."

I blinked. "No… Sorry. I'm not into little girl."

"Hey! Those are Declaration of War words!"

"And beside." Purposefully ignoring her seemed to irk her. "I rather not get thrown in jail. That is… If Society hasn't killed me. Figuratively and literally."

"You're saying you would rather die than be with me? My, you really are prideful."

"Nope. I just like living."

...

...

...

...

 _Sniff… Sniff…_

"I detect a scent. Feminine, to be exact."

Remaining seated, I looked up, tilting my head. "That was fast… _And what are you? A bloodhound? And why do you look like you're going to commit murder?_ " Not wanting to test her patience, I whispered.

Senjougahara stood before the stairs. "I made a couple wrong turns." Not one ounce of shame was present as she admitted.

"Ahh. The roads are rather tricky. The cram school isn't a popular route."

"I am a bit embarrassed after the boasting I did earlier."

"... You sure don't look like it, though."

"Fufufu. I have been found." She placed a delicate hand over her lips.

 _… What a strange girl._

Facade dropping, her eyes narrowed at goldette before her. "You have shamed me, Namikaze. You're such a horrible person for accusing me as such."

Tresss flickered. "... You still can't act out the 'dere' part, can't you."

Her eye twitched.

...

 _Sniff… Sniff…_

Her nose wrinkled.

"This fragrant shampoo…"

Magenta-eyes narrowed.

"... It belongs to Hanekawa-san, doesn't it."

Lotus-eyes blinked owlishly. "How can you tell?"

Senjougahara scans her surroundings, like an apex predator. "To a certain degree, yes. To simplify, think about it the way you identify a girl by the shape of their breasts, hips, and ass."

The blond nodded. "... That was a jab at my person, wasn't it?"

Innocently, like a little girl, her head titled. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Mr. Erotica Author-san."

"Hmmm… Is that right? I do happen to recall a couple of issues hiding behind a cupboa-"

 _Woosh!_

Effortlessly, he cocked his head, evading dangerously hostile pens.

Lowing her arm, and with a scowl as malicious as a kitten's, Senjougahara cheeks flared "I rest my case. Just the other day, don't you recall what you said to me? 'You have excellent child-bearing hips, so birthing healthy babies is guaranteed. Ueh he he he.'"

"... Are you sure it wasn't just a pervert?"

Senjougahara blinked. "Are you not one yourself?"

"..." His mouth open to respond before clapping down.

He sighed in resignation.

She grinned victoriously.

...

Once again, she scooped out the area. Seemingly satisfied, she began to ascend the stairs. "So Hanekawa-san was here."

"Mmhmm." Naruto nodded.

She crossed her arms over her chest, almost scrutinizingly. "Did you lure her here, Namikaze-kun? Now that I think about it…" He couldn't get a word in, however. "... She lives around the area. Did you call her here to guide us?"

She stopped, presented before him. Arms still crossed, she leaned close, unfazed by the proximity - Lack-thereof - and began to wiff.

 _Sniff… Sniff…_

She exhaled, 'unknowingly' causing hot air over his neck. "Yup… This is undoubtedly Hanekawa's."

He stared half-lidded as she retracted. "Anyway, pervert-" He restrained a sigh at her 'Puzzled' expression. "To answer your question: No. I never called her. She just so happened to pass by. Such as yourself."

"Hmmm. Just like me, you say?" Senjougahara grumbled, displeased. "Well, I suppose that's what a coincidence entails. In any case, Namikaze-kun, did Hanekawa-san say anything?"

He pursed his lips. "Nothing of importance, I guess. Exchanged a few words, petted Hachikuji, and headed off to God knows where."

Looking elsewhere, she tapped her chin. "Petted Hachikuji, huh. I suppose that's something Hanekawa-san would do."

"What is? Her affection for kids? Unlike your blatant prejudice."

"Yup, so very much true. Hanekawa-san is quite unlike me. That's the truth. Not like me at all. Now, pardon me once more, Namikaze-kun."

"Hmm? What are you-?"

Two hands, slim and delicate, cupped his whiskered-cheeks, raising him from the bench.

 _Sniff… Sniff…_

 _Haaa…_

He only stared, blinking at her blatant action.

Retracting her nostril from his neck, the purplette huffed.

"It doesn't seem you had a love scene here."

His lips thinned. "You can tell all that my smell? No, rather, you know how a love scene smells like?"

"I posses a wide variety of skills. You still haven't scene what I'm capable of. In fact, it's safe to say I have your smell memorized, Namikaze-kun. You should assume I'll be monitoring your actions from now on." Intoning, she encircled her finger around his lower cranium, emphasizing her resolve.

His cheeks puffed, involuntary. "Your perversion knows no bounds."

"Coming from you, that's more of a compliment than an insult."

...

A soft, icy sigh bleed. "That aside, what did Oshino tell you? And can you give me back my face, too."

...

Senjougahara Hitagi visibly deflated, nonetheless complied as well.

Unable to meet his gaze, she looked away. "Namikaze-san, first and foremost, I must apologize. Oshino instructed to do so."

"... How so?"

Violette breathed in. "In the end, there is only one proper truth. Different conclusions, however. are reached when one fact is analyzed at from two separate points view. When that happens, there is essentially no way to judge which point of view is correct. There is no way to prove that one's own conclusion is correct."

He crossed his arms. "I know that much…"

"Meaning, for that exact reason, it's also wrong to decide you are wrong. He really has a way to see through you. I hate it."

 _Oshino Meme, in a way, is an analyst of sorts._

 _It's his profession._

Tilting his head, gold locks cascaded over his eyes. "I don't understand what's this have to do with this situation."

Gracefully, she twirled away. "The method to release oneself from the snail - From the lost cow - Isn't complex, Namikaze-kun. You strayed off because your are with the snail. As such, separating you from the snail, you wouldn't get lost, henceforth."

His arms fell, presented on his hips. "I am aware of that much…"

Her posture remained away. "Like Oshino said, It's nothing complex. No extravagant ritual is necessary. Similar to my case with the crab - The snail is the one approached by the victim. So Namikaze-kun, you merely have to leave the snails side."

Brushing his hair back, he peered at the little, twin-tailed girl. "This isn't about me, Senjougahara-san. It never was. It's about Hachikuji. Not me. She would have never fallen to the snail."

"That's why…" She locked over her shoulder, violet hair fluttering. "I need to apologize to you, Namikaze-kun. But, despite that, I hope you'll let me explain. I never had bad intentions. Everything was unintentional."

He stood… "Where are you going with th-?"

"For the past two years, I was an irregular." With no hesitation, she close her eyes, hands encircled, presented on her chest. A prayer. "When anything went wrong - I believed I was the one at fault. It was inevitable."

The faintest twitch of his hand was missed. "This isn't about us, Senjougahara-san. It's about Mayoi."

"Mayoi-chan, was it?"

 _This… This is…_

"Today was a strange day, wasn't it, Namikaze-kun? You had a fight on Mother's Day with your sisters, and now you refuse to go home. You see, the thing about Hachikuji-chan is…"

Senjougahara ascended a finger and gestured toward Hachikuji Mayoi…

That is, however, what he assumed was her intent…

In actuality, she pointed in a different direction altogether.

"I cannot see her."

...

Gradually, ice-blue eyes widened.

Perfunctory, he turned to the quivering little girl…

Unconsciously, his blue pupil begam expanding, overcoming the entirety of his eye.

 _A little, cutesy girl..._

 _Short bangs, glistening red eyes, and pigtails._

 _And, an overly abundant backpack…_

 _Giving her the shape of a snail..._

* * *

 _It happened approximately Ten years ago._

 _Once upon a time, a husband and wifes' once believed long-standing relationship would flourish till death do thee part._

 _At some point, jealousy arose from others. In addition, expectancy for the couple rose, too. To live a long life together, they believed._

 _Their relation did not even last Ten years._

 _Everything was fairly normal…_

 _The couple had a child, however. A sole daughter._

 _They daughter, without much choice, was taken by the father after consisted arguments between the spouses._

 _Not only were expectations forsakened, but their relation utterly failed._

 _If they had continued living together - Their fruitless endeavor of a marriage would have leaded to them killing each other._

 _Till death do them part, indeed._

 _In the end, the mother was sworn willingly by the father to never contact the child. Ever. No matter what the law may imply, otherwise._

 _However, a though, a horrid though made itself known…_

 _Was she truly forced?_

 _The daughter was also sworn never to see her mother._

 _That was it._

 _Just because she was her daughter._

 _Just because she was her mother._

 _The daughter, upon aging, was taught sworn oath was unable to be taken back. It was shameful to do so, they said._

 _Even after the destruction of her life, nothing was salvageable._

 _Not even sadness survived._

 _Everything, as expected, fades away into nothingness at the hands of Time._

 _Time was equal to everyone - Which was perceived as beyond cruel._

 _Time passed and the daughter went from Nine to Eleven years old._

 _The daughter felt terrible._

 _She had forgotten her mother's face..._

 _No, wait, that's not true. Recalling her face was simple to her - However, placing the face she remembered onto her mother caused doubts._

 _Is what she remembered correct?_

 _They looked similar to the photos, she told herself._

 _Time._

 _Time could negate all. - Emotions and memories._

 _Time was her sole ally and worst enemy._

 _And so…_

 _The daughter headed to locate her mother._

 _It was Mother's Day - The second Sunday of May at that time._

 _It goes without saying, her father was left in the dark._

 _Nor was the mother contacted, either._

 _It was the last time anything could be done…_

 _So… Why?_

 _Why?_

 _Why?_

 _Why?_

 _Even though the light had been on green._

* * *

Mayoi looked away, unable to meet those royal white eyes. Her downcasted look couldn't hide, nor extinguish her tears she mercilessly suppressed.

"The only daughter was me…"

Sengokuhara blinked, somehow knowing everything had come to an end. "A person unable to return home will only hinder the other person's path. An endless loop…

… Thus, Hachikuji."

He shook his head.

"No… That can't be right. It could be."

Noiselessly, Namikazes' arms brought her close. Brushing a dislocated strand of hair behind her ear, quelling the trembling child, whom desperately hindering her tears. "She's right here…"

He his head, yet his eyes, his usual enchanting eyes'... dimmed.

"... Are you certain about this?"

Violet hair fluttered as she shook her head. "I never saw nor heard a word."

Naruto's hand brought itself onto his bloody, torn, left sweater sleeve. "Then

… How did-"

Senjougahara opened her mouth…

...

...

...

His hand tightened.

* * *

 _There was a girl and a boy, conversating. In a park, on a bright and sunny day._

 _After a considerable amount of time, the boy, abruptly, stood from his seat._

 _The girl in question inquired._

 _I'll be back, he reassured, leaving soon after, much to her initial confusion._

 _He never left, however. He walked, and walked, and walked. Eventually, he stood at the park's entrance._

 _He seemed… Out of it._

 _She saw him talking, escalating to arguing with himself in front of a sign._

 _Initially, with a frown, the girl bagun pondering. - Maybe, this is the reason for his isolation, she thought._

 _On the boys third attempt, his idle chatter evolved into a fight… With nothing as his enemy._

 _To the girl, it was undoubtedly the most movement the boy had ever done in front of others._

 _Then… Some hours passed and the girl left to consult a client._

 _Upon returning, however… The girl froze in her tracks._

 _The he stood… No, more like, waltz around the epicenter of the park. His hands bent at angles, angles that seemed encircled around appendages._

 _He moved, moved, and moved some more. All while talking and grubiling. Even distancing himself back and forth._

 _He stopped. Slumping his posture, he turned._

 _He stopped, as of all motor functions ceased._

 _Not long after… His head bent at angles beyond Human proportion… He opened his mouth…_

 _Splat!_

 _Blood erupted from his shoulder…_

 _From his own self-mutilation..._

* * *

"... I never understood what exactly was going on." Senjougahara finished.

He brought a hand to his lips and wiped. Extending, sure enough, disarrayed by blood. He sigh. "I see… Yet, why did you pretend?"

Ceasing eye contact, her eyes peered else. "I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I just couldn't. If such a thing were to happen… If I couldn't see the thing you could… I would've believed I was the one at fault."

 _I understand her reasoning._

 _Senjougahara didn't want to revert back to her self-victimization stage._

 _She wanted to feel the same as any other high school girl, nor did she want me too, either._

 _Thus, I was lied to…_

 _And I was none the wiser…_

 _Hehe._

 _How… Distraughting of myself._

 _Not even Kaguyas' eyes could have seen past this intangible lie._

Naruto, the Thief of Kaguyas' eyes, frowned invisibly, comforting the child.

 _I guess Oshino is right, again._

 _I was a mere puppet who illusioned himself into deceit._

 _My luck truly is bipolar._

"So that's how it is, huh. The one that ran into the snail… Was me."

"Namikaze-kun, Oshino also advised me to pass on a message: The citirea of meeting the lost cow is the desire to not return home; But everyone thinks about such things from time to time. Everyone's situation resembles in some way."

 _Yes, I realized that, too._

 _It was so simple - Yet complex._

 _Hanekawa and I are similar in that regard._

 _We didn't want to return home._

"Because of that, Namikaze-kun, countermeasures against the lost cow are simple. As I stated previously, segregation is essential. Merely distancing yourself is all it takes. Nothing more…"

He shook his head. "There has to be more to it then this…"

"... 'It isn't a fearsome or powerful of an Oddity. No harm will befall you' was Oshino's words. So…"

Considerably, the surrounding temperature began dropping. However, due to the current engrossment, it was, unconsciously missed.

...

"Are you asking me to abandon her? But what about helping her?"

Defiantly, her eyes narrowed. "I'm sure you understand it aswell, Namikaze-kun. This child does not exist. She isn't here, or anywhere. Hachikuji. The child called Hachikuji Mayoi-chan…

… Is already dead."

 _Does that even matter?_

"That's why the little girl isn't under a spell, rather, she's the spell itself."

 _Has it ever mattered?_

His lips thinned, grip contracting on her shoulders. "... So what?"

Hesitantly, and with an undertone of meekness, the child whispered to him. "Ano, Namikaze-san. Everything Senjougahara-san said is exactly right." Her voice wavered by the overflow of emotions. "I… I am…"

"No… _Stop talking_ …"

 _Honestly speaking, nothing matters to me anymore._

Thus, the world was silent. Despite the warm summer sun, goosebumps crept upon their skin as frostiness gripped their hearts.

Ethereal cold icy-blue froze. His inhuman superficial smile seemed hollower than usual. "You haven't heard it, Senjougahara-san. Smelt her or even touched her. Even her outrageous words, too."

...

 _Please don't talk to me._

 _I hate you._

...

"Don't you understand, Senjougahara? Her constant rejection to companionship - How can the dead feel consideration for others?"

 _… What am I doing?_

"I don't fully comprehend this, but I understand the gist. Even so, it's just like you said - Everyone's situation resembles in some way…"

 _I no longer feel empathy, so why bother…_

 _Why would this matter to me?_

"... Which is why…"

 _It never did in the first place._

He sigh. "Which is why, I am going to help her. I'll do whatever it takes; Even if it means gnawing off my other shoulder - So be it…

I just don't want to leave her alone." So he said…

A smile, pleasant and satisfactory dragged her lips. Borderline smug. "I expected as such. I think I'm developing a better understanding of you, Namikaze-kun."

 _Self-deception_

Her eyes soften, reminiscing. "When you discovered my illness, you took the initiative and offered a hand. But, why is that so?"

"..." A rhetorical question, so he waited.

"Perhaps you offered because it was me?"

 _I never knew you existed before then…_

"But it wasn't like that. No, it wasn't. The same boy, the loner who never spared a glance. It was absurd. Now, however, everything is becoming transparent… Namikaze-kun, you help because you would help save anyone, wouldn't you."

 _No._

 _No I wouldn't._

 _I dislike Heroism._

 _Saving people breads weakness, and weakness has plagued Humanity into its foundation._

 _Weakness, of course, needs to be snuffed out._

 _… Speaking from the heart, I hate myself for saving such bacteria..._

He began twirling a side-bang. "You're over exaggerating. Saving and assisting are two different things."

A warm smile graced her lips. "After realizing my diagnostics of my possession over two years, even after many people discovered it… You were the only one who reacted."

 _'You were the one who did not forsake me.'_

 _..._

He looked away. "Trust me, I am noone special. I am only me."

Thus, she smiled. "That's absolutely right."

...

It was sunset, orange-yellow rays flushed her body. Her bright smile contrasted perfectly. "I have one last message from Oshino-san, Namikaze-kun: 'Because I dislike your luck, I had to suffer, unnecessarily. Just this once, and only once, I will grace you with my knowledge.'"

Interpreting… "... So, a trick?"

 _That slothful child._

Elegantly, she passed by, heading towards the stairs, fair fluttering with grace. "Of some sorts, yes. Come one, let's go."

He blinked, trailing her. "Whereto, exactly."

… In hindsight, an unessential question on my part.

"To the Tsunade Household, ideally." Abruptly, she ceased. "Oh, and Namikaze-kun."

"Yes?"

She turned, on tw balls of her feet. Her smile ever-so-slightly widen as orange-yellow pigment contrasted her person. As a finger rose high, it descended onto him.

 _"I love you."_

"Omedetōgozaimasu (Congratulations)." Mayoi.

...

* * *

They walked down a sunset road.

 _The lost cow, a ghost originating from folklore._

 _A being inable of learning, and henceforth, progressing._

 _Knowledge. The ramification of self-growth, forever out of reach to Oddities._

...

 _To simply, what you see is all there is._

 _In this case, Hachikujis' mind has been fixated and concreted from retainable memories during he_ r _time alive._

 _Our past is her present._

 _Our future is here fantasy._

...

 _However, despite her defects, she was still able to lead me, someone with unfamiliarity with the neighborhood astray, as well as Senjougahara. Even going for as to malfunction her cellphone._

 _Forever lost within the past._

 _It's beyond her control, however._

 _She doesn't know what doesn't know._

 _Even is she does know, nothing can nor will change_.

...

We came to a stop

They stood, side-by-side.

[Tenseigan] **[2]** eyes soften. "This… This can't be it."

"I guarantee you - It is." Her assertion was, undoubtedly, certain.

...

 _But there is nothing here._

 _Hence why we were lost._

 _Urban Renewal._

 _A drastic change from 10 years ago; A new pathway incomprehensible to the narrow mind of an Oddity._

 _To solve the equation, all was had to do was maneuver onto a different route - One the Oddity lacked knowledge of._

 _Something the Oddity couldn't comprehend._

...

 _Oddities, physiologically speaking, are beings unaffected by Time…_

 _They will not age._

 _Hachikuji will never reach adulthood._

 _In the end, our final destination differed from what we initially believed._

 _Since the Tsunade Household…_

...

I pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is why I dislike commercialized holidays."

 _It's only an empty lot._

Hachikuji, more specifically, the Tsunade household - Her intended destination - Was nothing more than a forsaken construction project. Land Zoning. Rezoning, that is.

...

 _Oshino Meme, the neighborhood hermit/shut-in, gave us the answer. So ludicrously simple, it seem o lacked far more detail than initially thought._

 _In a way, Oshino is a minimalist, never exceeding past the minimal amount. His lethargic nature prevents as such._

 _Hes fine with keeping his silence to himself._

 _That's the kind of person he is._

...

My eyes took in every little detail. - Surrounded by a fence with peacekeeping signs. Clear rust evident of lack-of maintenance.

 _An ending is never ideal, is it…_

Sniff. Sniff.

My hypersensitive ears twitched at the close proximity of sobs.

I glanced behind me at the child keeping her distance. Tears. For a being that lacks a physical body, her pent up tears are, undeniably, real.

 _When it mattered the most, I couldn't do anything…_

With posthaste, Mayoi leaped past the two teens, away from us. A smile, not one of agony or angst, but one of fulfillment graced her quivering lips.

Incredulously enough, a sudden light emanated beyond the gate.

"I am home!"

I watched as Hachikuji Mayoi began losing texture, her body deteriorating from the light, overcoming her person...

Until she dissipated into nothingness…

...

 _'I am home'..._

 _Home…_

A serene breeze fluttered his hair. "..." He sighed.

 _I wonder if I could utter that word to such an extent…_

He shook his head, vanishing the thought.

 _Obviously not._

Senjougahara, idly standing to his left, focused her attention onto his visage. "Congratulations, Namikaze-kun. You've done admirably."

His gaze, however, remained onto the empty lot. "I never did anything. If anything, you were the one to salvage this situation."

Pride laced with self-satisfaction glossed her eyes. "That may be so, but I was referring to something else. Even I didn't know the Tsunade Household had become into such."

"Regardless of that, Namikaze-kun."

Finally, he tore his gaze, locking eyes.

Violet met Ice-blue.

"You still haven given an appropriate response, Namikaze-kun. Its impolite to keep a fair maiden waiting, after all."

"... I realize I help you resolve your problem last Monday so, if you're doing this to pay me back, let me just say, it's unnecessary."

"It was simply a pretext. I had hoped I'd give you enough reason to confesse to me. You just lost your chance, you foolish boy."

 _How incredibly bold of her._

 _Perhaps, pigheadedness?_

 _Maybe… Seduction?_

"However, do not fret, young one. I don't feel such a great debt towards you, Namikaze-kun."

He tilted his head. "Is that right?"

"After all, you would save anyone. Even if you didn't save me because it was me, I don't care. If I had stood on the sidelines and watch you save Hanekawa-san or somebody else - I would still feel as if you're someone incredibly special."

Listlessly, he cupped his cheek, mimicking a 'Yamato Nadeshiko' cliché. "Ara, flattery won't get you anywhere. Lies are deception, after all."

 _… I would have come to regret those words._

 _Those words have done nothing to dwindle her persistency._

 _It only added fuel to the flame, so to speak._

With a smile, she closed her eyes, hiding a twinkle. "Then I will come clean and tell the truth. And nothing but the truth.-I have admired you, from the first time I saw you that day. Someone, who lives on his own terms, who lives the way he wants, who dared to be himself even if the world opposes him. Someone who is truthful to himself no matter what. Someone who help a person in need, dispute the person being unable to repay. Even helping a lonely girl who threatened bodily harm."

Violet-eyes came to life. "The type of person I would like to be. Its nothing cheap or cliché as Love At First Sight. I'm not sure when these feelings blossomed, nor do I know what they originated from, but, regardless, they did. I have been in love with you for a long time. Namikaze Naruto."

Her expression soften, ending her confession with a whisper. "And I finally posses enough courage to come out and say it."

 _Ohhh, I see now_

 _Yes, I could see the entirety of the picture._

He smiled.

 _Your love is misguided, Senjougahara Hitagi._

 _Your love is something far from pure…_

 _It's foundation is far more sinister in nature…_

"I see."

"Initially, I wouldn't have minded friendship. Now, however, I developed greedy tendencies. Think about it like this - Instead of fairytale pure maiden - Your were fallen for by a crazed virgin so starved for love she developed masochistic feelings for a person that ignored her existence."

 _… I…_

"Simply put, your luck stuck again with radicalized prejudice. It's like some deity has it out for you."

 _… She didn't hesitate to belittle herself._

"And Namikaze-kun, now that I have said all that…" Trailed off…

"Hmm?"

...

 _"If you refuse me, I will kill you and run away with the corpse."_

...

Nautos small, artificially docile smile remain.

"I'm sorry…

 _… But I refuse."_

* * *

 **[1] - Pun intended.**

 **[2] - The Tenseigan posses a Technique I need for this story. Sure, I could use the Rinnegan, but users have commented it's over usage. I can't satisfy everyone. Besides, the Reincarnation eye is beautiful. The eye, originally, belonged to Kaguya. As said in chapter… 2 or 3, Naruto stated him having the last laugh. Despite being cursed.**

 **This story is a lot like cannon, yes. As I said before, I will branch out.**

 **Which, I just done. I;e - Rejection.**

 **Butterfly effect.**

 **...**

 **Let's start off with Naruto's outfit: Basic School Uniform - For school purposes only, of course. I'm sure you know it.**

 **Casual, Outdoors: Long sleeve Midnight Blue T-Shirt. Black Skinny Jeans. Slip-on Black/White Skate Shoes. Does his outfit serve any purpose? Other than hiding 'The Goods', not really. Clothes are clothes.**

 **Okay, time to take about the Schedule: A chapters story is about 5-6k length. Initially, I wanted to write at least 1k a day. A chapter should be released within 1-2 weeks, by that logic.**

 **That plan went out the window as my lethargic procrastination took me by the Dic- I mean… Throat.**

 **Yah…**

 **Fortunately, however, If I am unable to write 1k aday, than 500 words should suffice.**

 **As in Natures11 story, the next chapter, being a short epilogue, is the ending for Mayoi Snail.**

 **It's shorter so the release date wouldn't be to far off.**

 **...**

 **Any question? Reccodemation? Ideas?**

 **Please let me know! It willhelp immensely!**

 **...**

 **Like! Subscribe! Favorite!**

 **Till next time.**

 **Also, Thanx for the 100+ Follows!**


End file.
